Une chasse au trésor particulière
by Duchaillu
Summary: Une toile vierge, un mystérieux personnage, des énigmes... à quoi cela va t-il aboutir?
1. Une chasse au trésor particulière

Bonsoir me revoilà avec une petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. :)

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR.

* * *

- Miss Granger ! Que faites vous là ? S'exclama le professeur MacGonagall les poings sur les hanches.

- Mince, pensa Hermione en rougissant à la vue de son professeur qui l'avait surpris en dehors du dortoir après le couvre feu.

- Veuillez m'excusez professeur, j'étais tellement plongée dans mes révisions que j'ai loupé le repas et je suis allée me chercher quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines.

- C'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas vu au repas. Très bien retournez dans votre dortoir Miss Granger et cinq points de moins pour Griffondor.

- Oui professeur...bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

Hermione partit en direction de son dortoir avec un petit sourire. Elle avait eu chaud. Quelques minutes plus tôt et tout son plan tombait à l'eau et il aurait alors été très difficile de justifier sa vrai présence dans les cuisines à cette heure tardive.

Hermione gagna rapidement son lit et pensa à la journée de demain. Elle avait encore deux jours de cours puis quatre jours de révisions avant d'attaquer les aspics.

- Mais demain, pensa Hermione, demain c'est là que tout commence.

Elle s'endormit rapidement un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le professeur MacGonagall terminait sa ronde. Après sa rencontre avec Miss Granger elle s'était arrêtée aux cuisines pour boire un thé. A peine avait-elle posé un pied dans la cuisine qu'une dizaine d'elfes avaient accouru pour la servir. Elle était ensuite allée faire un tour du coté des Serdaigles puis était redescendue dans les cachots pour prendre quelques Serpentards supplémentaire en dehors de leur dortoir. Et la pêche avait été bonne puisqu'elle avait enlevé au total une cinquantaine de points aux Serpentards.

- Rogue va être furieux demain, pensa Minerva en entrant dans ses appartements. Par contre je ne pensais pas trouver Miss Granger dehors après le couvre feu.

Le professeur MacGonagall entra dans ses appartements et s'arrêta net en voyant quelque chose en plein milieu de la pièce qui n'aurai pas du y être. En effet devant la cheminée se trouvait un chevalet recouvert d'un drap.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Se demanda Minerva à haute voix.

Rapidement elle attrapa sa baguette et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans ses appartements puis elle se concentra sur le chevalet. Après quelques sorts destinés à vérifier si celui ci n'était pas piégé, elle s'avança jusqu'à ce dernier et retira le drap qui le recouvrait.

Surprise, elle regarda sans comprendre la toile vierge qui était apparue.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Avisant une lettre accrochée au bas de la toile, elle s'en saisit et la lu.

_Minerva,_

_ je me permet de vous appeler ainsi car cela ne dévoile en rien mon identité, ni même un __indice sur la personne que je suis. Quelque chose m'obsède depuis quelque temps et il n'y a que vous à qui je puisse en parler. Pourquoi tant de mystère me direz vous ? Et bien j'ai un peu peur de la réaction qui s'en suivrait si je vous dévoilais tout ainsi._

_ Je vous propose donc de me découvrir petit à petit à travers les indices que je laisserai à votre attention. Si vous décidez de jouer le jeu, portez votre écharpe verte demain au petit déjeuner._

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne suis pourtant pas inaccessible, si un élève à un problème il peut venir me voir sans peur. Et si c'est un professeur je ne vais pas le manger sauf peut être Rogue. A moins que se soit Albus avec ses idées farfelues...

Minerva se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama puis se coucher. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette mystérieuse lettre et des tonnes de questions allaient et venaient sans qu'elle puisse y donner une quelconque réponse.

Le professeur MacGonagall se leva le lendemain avec difficulté. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi et cela se voyait sur son visage. Elle s'habilla rapidement cependant et se dirigea vers la grande salle une écharpe verte autour du cou.

* * *

Voilà ce premier chapitre est un peu court, les autres seront un peu plus longs :)

La suite arrivera rapidement. Laissez une petite review ça fait plaisir et tous les commentaires sont bons pour m'améliorer :)


	2. Un personnage mystérieux

Bonjour voici la suite :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un personnage bien mystérieux.

Le professeur MacGonagall mangeait son petit déjeuner distraitement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter chaque élève qui rentrait dans la grande salle, ni les professeurs attablés à coté d'elle. Elle ne distinguait pas de comportement suspect ou inhabituel de la part de ses collègues et rien de particulier non plus du coté des élèves.

- C'est frustrant, marmonna t-elle.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose Minerva ? demanda le directeur.

- Rien d'important Albus, répondit le professeur de métamorphose en retournant à sa contemplation d'élève.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il restait vingt minutes avant le début des cours. Tous les professeurs étaient à table et tous les élèves ou presque devaient être passés par la grande salle à l'heure qu'il est.

- Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de nouveau. L'expéditeur de cette lettre doit avoir vu mon écharpe! Tu t'attendais à quoi ma pauvre Minerva, c'est sûrement une farce et toi tu a mis les deux pieds dedans.

Du coin de l'oeil, la directrice adjointe regarda sa préfète quitter la grande salle pour se rendre en cours.

- C'est un très belle écharpe que vous avez là professeur MacGonagall.

L'intéressée retient son souffle et se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix.

- Heu...Merci professeur Flitwick.

- On se voit tout à l'heure au déjeuner, dit celui ci dans un sourire avant de quitter la salle.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Est-ce Fillius l'expéditeur de la lettre ? Pourtant je n'ai jamais eu de difficulté pour discuter avec lui. Que me cache t-il ? Et qu'est ce qui l'obsède au point de ne pouvoir en parler ouvertement avec moi ?

Minerva ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant les questions se bousculaient. Et c'est comme un automate qu'elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Arrivée devant la salle, elle se ressaisit. Il fallait qu'elle soit concentrée pour donner cours et ce n'était pas un hypothétique problème de communication avec Fillius qui allait l'en empêcher foi de MacGonagall !

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement et Minerva rentra dans la grande salle avec appréhension .

- Que dois-je faire ? pensa t-elle, dois-je lui en parler ou attendre qu'il se confie ? Et si cela le faisait fuir au contraire ? Et si je m'étais tout simplement trompé sur la personne ? Non, je vais attendre et voir s'il se passe quelque chose. Je vais agir normalement et faire comme si de rien n'était.

La directrice adjointe pris place entre le directeur et le professeur Flitwick. Malgré sa détermination de ne rien laisser paraître, elle semblait assez stressée.

- Mais que m'arrive t-il ? Ce n'est pas possible j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à un premier rendez vous ! Rendez vous où je suis pas censée connaître l'autre parti et où je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il va se passer ! Et si il était amoureux de moi ? Et moi qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? Est ce que je ressens au moins quelque chose pour lui ?

Minerva se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un long soupir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Minerva, demanda le professeur d'enchantement.

Le professeur de métamorphose leva la tête rapidement et déglutit.

- Non rien tout va bien Fillius, je... je suis juste un peu fatiguée... je … je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu avant la reprise des cours. Je...on se voit au dîner. Termina rapidement Minerva avant de se lever à la hâte et de quitter la grande salle presque au pas de course le cœur battant la chamade.

Arrivée dans ses appartements, Minerva se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se servit un verre de whisky. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de boire dans la journée mais là elle en avait besoin.

- C'était très fin Minerva, dit-elle à haute voix, vraiment il n'y a vu que du feu. Ne pas se faire remarquer, agir comme d'habitude, non mais franchement t'a tout réussi mission accomplie. Un premier année aurait mieux réussi ta piètre tentative de faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était grandiose tellement c'était pathétique !

Sur ces mots, elle finit son verre d'une traite et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe se maudissant intérieurement de son comportement de Griffondor stupide comme l'aurait très bien dit Severus.

Minerva entra dans sa salle et s'installa à son bureau. Elle pouvait entendre les élèves de septième année attendre dans le couloir qu'elle leur ouvre la porte.

Ce qui ne sera plus très long, pensa t-elle après un regard à l'horloge.

Cependant une note sur le coin de son bureau attira son attention. Le professeur de métamorphose prit la note et commença sa lecture.

_Minerva,_

_Pour commencer je vous propose de découvrir quel est mon statut. Vous avez fait j'en suis sur le tour des possibilités et vous êtes arrivée à deux conclusions possibles : professeur ou élève ? Ou alors directeur ? Cependant comme il n'y qu'un seul et unique directeur, le mystère serait trop vite résolu._

_Voici donc une première énigme qui vous permettront de fixer mon statut._

_Mon..._

Minerva n'eut pas le temps de finir sa lecture car la cloche sonna indiquant le début des cours. Elle n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la porte aux élèves.

Ces derniers s'installèrent rapidement, attendant que leur professeur prenne la parole. Cependant le dit professeur mit quelques minutes à se concentrer sur le leçon du jour.

- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons reprendre les dernières révisions pour vos aspics...

- Vous ne trouvez pas que MacGo à l'air bizarre, souffla Harry à Ron et Hermione.

- Mr Potter je vous rappelle qu'on ne bavarde pas dans mon cours et je vous invite à le suivre assidûment pour pouvoir réussir vos aspics. Cinq points de moins pour Griffondor.

- Ah ba en fait non, rajouta Harry un peu plus bas en baissant la tête sur ses notes de cours.

- Alors qui peut me dire quelles sont les cinq règles pour réussir une bonne métamorphose ?

Hermione comme à son habitude leva immédiatement la main.

* * *

Cinq heure ! Le dernier élève quitte enfin la salle laissant le professeur de métamorphose seule.

Bien, je vais enfin pouvoir terminer de lire cette maudite note.

_Mon premier arrive avant l'optimal._

_Mon second est à l'opposé du masculin._

_Mon troisième provient de la poule._

_Et mon dernier n'est rien d'autre que ce que l'on souhaite à la nouvelle année._

_Prononcez la solution devan_t _la toile._

- Tiens donc une charade. Vous piquez ma curiosité mystérieux personnage. Très bien je relève le défi et j'irai jusqu'au bout foi de MacGonagall !

Minerva attrapa un bout de papier et commença à réfléchir.

- Alors avant l'optimal c'est l'effort exceptionnel donc le E. L'opposé du masculin, c'est le féminin sauf qu'il me faut une lettre... le L !

Bien que devinant le statut du personnage mystère, Minerva alla jusqu'au bout de la charade.

- La poule pond des œufs donc c'est encore un E. Et ce que l'on souhaite à la bonne année... des vœux !

Elle regarda son bout de papier et sourit.

_ E  
_

Au moins maintenant elle était sur que ça ne pouvait être Fillius et cela la soulageait. De bonne humeur elle se dirigea vers ces appartements. Au moins ce soir elle pourrait manger tranquillement sans paraître ridicule.

Minerva arriva rapidement devant la toile et prononça à haute voix la solution de l'énigme. La toile commença à briller légèrement et un début d'image commença à apparaître dans le coin en haut a gauche. Cela représentait une fenêtre à travers laquelle on pouvait voir le soleil briller et illuminer le reste du tableau qui était rester vierge de tout motif.

Le professeur resta un moment stupéfaite de ce qui venait de se passer. Apparemment elle découvrirai le reste du tableau au fur et à mesure qu'elle résoudrait les énigmes laisser par ce mystérieux personnage.

- Vous m'intriguez élève mystérieux mais je découvrirai qui vous êtes !

* * *

Voilà alors qu'en pensez vous? Envie de continuer?

Laissez moi vos impressions :)


	3. Un chiffre? Quel chiffre?

Bonjour voici la suite :)

* * *

Le lendemain, le professeur MacGonagall arriva de bonne heure dans la grande salle. Seuls quelques élèves étaient déjà présent dont Hermione Granger. Cela fit sourire Minerva, son élève n'arrêterait pas de réviser même le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner.

- Si elle n'a pas ses aspics, pensa t-elle, personne ne les aura.

- Bien le bonjour Minerva, dit le professeur d'enchantement en s'asseyant sur la chaise à sa droite.

- Bonjour Fillius.

- Vous avez meilleur mine qu'hier j'espère que vous avez pu vous reposez comme vous le vouliez.

- Oui, Fillius je vous remercie, répondit Minerva se maudissant encore une fois de son comportement pathétique de la veille. La bonne nouvelle au moins c'est que je suis sur que ce n'est pas lui mon expéditeur mystère.

L'heure du début des cours approchaient et la grande salle se vidait doucement. Minerva termina son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers sa classe espérant secrètement voir une nouvelle note dépasser de son bureau.

- Rien, fit-elle en inspectant le meuble sous tous les angles, et bien il va falloir que je sois patiente !

La cloche sonna et les élèves entrèrent. Minerva commença son cours avec son habituel sérieux mais malgré elle, ses pensées étaient tournées vers cet élève mystérieux.

* * *

Midi arriva rapidement et le professeur de métamorphose passa son déjeuner à scruter chacun des élèves qui entraient ou sortaient de la grande salle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de mettre un visage sur l'élève inconnu mais à chaque fois le visage qu'elle choisissait lui semblait plus loufoque que le visage précédent.

Minerva se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa salle de classe, elle avait un peu traîner lors du repas perdue dans ses pensées et elle allait arriver en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas.

- Et ça il en est hors de question. Il n'est pas dit que Minerva MacGonagall arrivera en retard à l'un de ses cours et encore moins pour l'un des derniers cours de l'année. Tout ça c'est de la faute de cet élève, maugréa t-elle.

Le professeur arriva devant sa salle alors qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Un « pop » sonore ce fit entendre mais lorsque l'animagus leva la tête, elle ne vit rien.

- Il m'a pourtant semblé...

La cloche sonna, ne laissant pas le temps à Minerva de poursuivre sa réflexion. Elle fit entrer les élèves de deuxième année.

- Très bien nous allons reprendre les révisions. C'est votre dernier cours alors soyez attentif ! Nous allons reprendre tous les sorts de métamorphoses que vous avez appris cette année. La liste est affichée au tableau. Exercez vous, je passerais dans les rangs si vous avez une quelconque difficulté appelez moi. Au travail.

D'un mouvement de baguette, la liste apparue sur le tableau noir. Le premier sort consistait à transformer un scarabée en bouton de manchette.

Au bout d'une demi heure, une main se leva au premier rang.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Miss Pippa ?

- Je n'arrive pas à transformer mon oiseau en verre à pied.

- Montrer moi.

- Verraverto, prononça l'élève en secouant sa baguette au dessus de son animal.

- Miss Pippa, il ne faut pas secouer votre baguette ainsi vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un.

Le professeur se placa derrière son élève et lui prit la main pour guider son mouvement. Cependant elle suspendit son geste quand elle aperçu du coin de l'œil une nouvelle note qui était apparue sur son bureau.

- Depuis quand est-elle là, se demanda Minerva totalement concentrée sur cette note qui trônait sur son bureau.

-Professeur ?

Minerva reporta son attention sur son élève à qui elle tenait toujours la main pour guider son mouvement de baguette. Le professeur termina son explication et regarda ensuite son élève faire. Voyant que celle ci avait compris la démarche, elle se dirigea vers son bureau dans le but de lire cette note.

- Professeur ? Pourriez vous m'aider s'il vous plaît ?

A contrecœur l'animagus se détourna du bureau et se dirigea vers l'élève en difficulté.

-je vais devoir attendre la fin du cours, soupira Minerva.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur de métamorphose dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir à son bureau devant tous les élèves qui rangeaient leur affaire. C'est donc dignement qu'elle s'assit à son bureau et pris la note de la façon la plus détachée possible bien qu'intérieurement elle bouillait d'impatience.

_Bonjour professeur, je vous rend votre titre puisque désormais vous savez que je suis un élève. Voici un nouvel indice : _

_Pour le trouver au plus profond de moi, la méditation est la clé._

_Dans un lieu où toutes cultures se rencontrent, là où la poussière épouse le parchemin, au croisement de la métamorphose et des enchantements, vous trouverez le prochain indice._

- Et bien ça se corse mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Le professeur MacGonagall fit signe aux élèves d'entrer et laissa la note de coté. C'était son dernier cours de l'année et elle aurait tout le temps ensuite pour résoudre cette énigme.

* * *

Dix sept heure ! Minerva termina son cours et une fois le dernier élève partit, elle prit la note et partie se promener, profitant du soleil. Ça lui permettait aussi de réfléchir au calme à cette nouvelle énigme.

- Très bien, pensa t-elle à haute voix, il y a plusieurs choses que peut nous apporter la méditation : le bien être, le self contrôle, un refuge pour combattre l'occlumencie... Bon et pour l'autre indice ?

Elle relue la note :

_Dans un lieu où toutes cultures se rencontrent, là où la poussière épouse le parchemin, au croisement de la métamorphose et des enchantements, vous trouverez le prochain indice._

- Un lieu où toutes cultures se rencontrent... la poussière épouse le parchemin..., tout en réfléchissant l'animagus si dirigeait vers ses appartements.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa une de ses élèves préférées bien qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

- Et bien Miss Granger vous êtes bien chargée, dit -elle en regardant son élève les bras chargés de livres.

- Oui professeur, j'ai trouvé quelques livres à la bibliothèque pour parfaire mes révisions.

- La bibliothèque oui, c'est un lieu très intéressant et on y trouve de tout, répondit l'animagus plus pour elle même que pour Hermione.

- Heu ...oui professeur. Bonne soirée professeur.

- Bonne soirée Miss Granger.

Hermione partit laissant son professeur au milieu du couloir celle ci semblait ailleurs.

- Miss Granger, l'interpella Minerva.

- Oui professeur ?

- Ne révisez pas trop et je veux vous voir au dîner ce soir.

- Oui professeur je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Hermione en continuant son chemin un sourire aux lèvres.

Le professeur de métamorphose regarda son élève partir et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle remercia secrètement la jeune fille qui lui avait donné la réponse.

Minerva pénétra silencieusement dans l'antre de madame Pince. Elle relut une dernière fois la note et se mit à la recherche du rayon de métamorphose.

- Là où la métamorphose rencontre les enchantements...

Elle suivit du bout des doigts le rayon de métamorphose et s'arrêta au milieu de celui ci là où le rayon devenait celui des sorts et enchantements. Entre deux livres, l'un de métamorphose et l'autre d'enchantement, se trouvait une petite note que Minerva s'empressa de prendre et de lire.

_Le mien est à la chouette ce que le votre est au chat._

_Dites le chiffre devant la toile._

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et retiens un chapelet de jurons à son encontre. Elle sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Non mais vraiment ! Maugréa t-elle, pour le coup tu es un piètre professeur de métamorphose Minerva. Incapable de trouver la réponse à une de tes propres questions de cours. L'animagus évidement. On le trouve au plus profond de soi et il faut méditer pour le reconnaître.

Arrivée devant la toile, le professeur dit à haute voix.

- Animagus.

Mais rien ne se passa. Reprenant la note Minerva fronça les sourcils.

_Le mien est à la chouette ce que le votre est au chat._

_Dites le chiffre devant la toile._

- Le chiffre ? Quel chiffre ? Le mien est à la chouette... attends ça veut dire qu'un élève à réussi à devenir un animagi ? Alors là vous m'impressionnez élève mystère !

L'horloge au dessus de la cheminée sonna, rappelant à Minerva qu'il fallait se rendre au dîner.

- Il serait mal vu de dire à Miss Granger qu'elle doit s'y rendre si moi même je ne m'y rend pas, pensa l'animagus en sortant de ces appartements.

* * *

Les deux femmes arrivèrent en même temps dans la grande salle.

- Bon appétit professeur !

- Bon appétit Miss Granger !

Minerva prit place à coté de Dumbledore qui était en pleine conversation avec le professeur Chourave. Elle se servit à manger et repensa cet élève mystère.

- Ainsi il a réussi à devenir animagi, il est doué. Alors qui cela pourrait bien être ? Je peux déjà exclure les élèves n'ayant pas atteint la cinquième année, leur magie n'est techniquement pas assez développé pour ce processus. Et d'ailleurs ce processus n'est qu'au programme de septième année et ce d'un point de vu purement théorique ceci dit. Septième année...

Le visage du professeur de métamorphose s'éclaira tout d'un coup.

- le chiffre..., murmura t-elle.

- Pardon Minerva vous avez dit quelque chose ?

- Non Albus je n'ai rien dit.

C'est ça le chiffre, le chiffre de l'année dans laquelle était l'élève. Minerva se depêcha de terminer son repas et repartit aussitôt dans ses appartements.

Arrivée devant la toile, elle prononça le chiffre sept.

Celle ci, comme la veille s'illumina et un motif supplémentaire apparu sur la gauche de la toile. En dessous de la fenêtre illuminée par la soleil, on voyait le reste du mur apparaître et un début de main tenant une baguette effectuant des gestes souples.

- Eh bien on avance, j'attends la prochaine énigme avec impatience, dit l'animagus avant de se plonger dans un livre quelconque laissant ces pensées dériver vers cet élève qui en deux jour à peine avait réussi à accaparer pleinement l'attention du professeur.

* * *

Alors vos impressions ? :)

A bientôt pour la suite!


	4. Une énigme agaçante !

Voici la suite j'espère que vous appréciez mes énigmes :) Essayez de résoudre celle là avant la fin du chapitre ;)

réponse au rar :

pour claire : Merci de me suivre, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) je te laisse vérifier si ton intuition est la bonne.

* * *

Le lendemain, le professeur McGonagall se leva à une heure tardive. Heureusement aujourd'hui c'était samedi et il n'y avait ni cours à donner, ni copie à corriger puisque les élèves bénéficiaient de quatre jours de révision pour les dernières années qui commenceraient les aspics mercredi prochain et de deux jours seulement pour les autres années dont les examens commençaient lundi. L'animagus se prépara rapidement et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour prendre une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits en attendant le repas du midi. Une nouvelle fois ses pensées se tournèrent vers cet élève mystère. Et le mystère était tel que celui obsédait continuellement Minerva.

- Comment me parviendra la nouvelle énigme ? se demanda t-elle, je n'ai pas de cours aujourd'hui et si je me réfère aux deux derniers jours celle ci devrait arriver en début d'après midi. Comment saura t-il où je suis puisque moi même je ne le sais pas encore ? Tu divagues ma pauvre fille ! Te voilà en train d'essayer de lui faciliter la tache en pensant à rester au même endroit toute la journée. Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Tu es en train de te laisser influencer par quelqu'un sans même savoir qui c'est ! C'est à lui de se débrouiller ! Je ne change rien à mon programme de la journée !

- Et quel est-il ce programme ? Demanda Dumbledore surgissant derrière Minerva les yeux plein de malice.

- Albus ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Dit Minerva en se tenant la poitrine, le cœur battant à toute allure.

- Avez vous un quelconque problème ma chère ?

- Quelques préoccupations mais rien d'insurmontable Albus pourquoi me demandez vous cela ?

- Et bien vous sembliez assez énervée avant que je ne vous interrompe. De plus vous parliez toute seule.

- Hum...oui...et bien... c'est à dire ...que...Oui d'accord je me suis emportée et me croyant seule j'ai parlé à haute voix satisfait !? L'animagus termina sa phrase en bougeant les bras de manière exagérée ce qui fit sourire un peu plus le directeur.

- -Ça me va très bien Minerva, on se voit pour le déjeuner.

- Oui c'est ça Albus, pour le déjeuner.

Le professeur fut tout à coup lasse. Et voilà que par la faute de cet élève, Albus la prenait pour une folle. Finalement peut être qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'elle ne découvre pas qui il était car elle serait capable de lui faire payer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait par sa faute. Oubliant sa tasse de thé, elle se dirigea vers le parc dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu.

* * *

Midi arriva rapidement puisqu'au final il n'y avait eu qu'une heure qui séparait l'étrange conversation que Minerva avait eu avec Dumbledore et le déjeuner. L'animagus remontait l'allée du parc pour rejoindre la grande salle quand elle aperçue au loin la préfète de Griffondor le nez plongé dans un épais volume. Voyant que le repas était déjà entamé depuis un quart d'heure, Minerva bifurqua en direction de l'élève.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, c'est une belle journée n'est ce pas ?

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall, répondit Hermione en levant le nez de son livre.

- N'oubliez pas de nourrir votre estomac en plus de votre savoir. Il serait dommage que vous fassiez un malaise pendant vos aspics.

- Oui professeur, je termine mon chapitre et je vais manger.

- Je veux vous voir pénétrez dans la grande salle dans au plus tard quinze minutes Miss Granger sinon je viens vous chercher moi même !

- Bien professeur, il me reste donc un quart d'heure pour finir mon chapitre, répondit Hermione dans un sourire malicieux.

Minerva lui retourna son sourire et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

- Décidément son élève ne changerait jamais, pensa t-elle en prenant place à coté du directeur qui la regarda un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Et voilà, il ne va pas me lâcher avec ça...

Cependant le directeur ne dit rien et le professeur de métamorphose se servit à manger tranquillement. Une chouette qu'elle ne connaissait pas choisi ce moment pour ce poser sur la table. Elle avait une couleur noisette uniforme et quelques plumes blanches éparpillées sur son duvet. Les plumes de sa tête étaient toutes ébouriffées contrastant avec le reste de son pelage lisse. Elle tenait dans son bec une enveloppe qu'elle déposa à l'attention du professeur McGonagall.

Celle ci caressa la chouette et se saisit de l'enveloppe pendant que cette dernière s'envolait. Minerva ouvrit la lettre et se saisit de son contenu.

_Bonjour professeur, _

_Sur l'échelle du temps , lorsque l'arbre vil rattrape le ciel, la salamandre au pied de l'arbre regarde l'herbe jaunie pousser. A deux pas du ciel et un pas au dessus de l'herbe, atteindre le soleil semble encore possible. _

_Où suis-je ? _

Minerva fut surprise, elle se s'attendait pas à recevoir l'énigme par le courrier, elle aurait très bien pu reconnaître la chouette.

- Le mien est à la chouette ce que le votre est au chat, se remémora l'animagus, serait-il possible que se soit l'élève lui même qui lui ai apporté l'énigme ? Et moi je le tenais et je l'ai caresser.

- Cette histoire va me rendre folle, murmura Minerva.

- Un problème ma chère, demanda Albus.

- Rien que je ne puisse gérer, éluda le professeur de métamorphose.

De plus l'élève mettait la barre haute, elle n'avait rien compris à cette nouvelle énigme. Du coin de l'œil elle vit la préfète de Griffondor rentrer dans la grande salle et lui adresser un sourire. Au moins elle avait respecté le délai qu'elle lui avait donné.

L'animagus termina tranquillement son repas, remettant pour plus tard la résolution de l'énigme lorsqu'elle serait au calme.

* * *

Dix neuf heure sonna. Minerva leva la tête vers son horloge et poussa un long soupir. Elle avait passé toute l'après midi dans ses appartements sans découvrir à quoi correspondait l'énigme. Elle avait même été à la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver une quelconque référence à l'échelle du temps mais rien elle avait fait choux blanc.

- Cet élève est malin, mais foi de McGonagall je ne m'avoue pas vaincu.

L'animagus sortit se dégourdir les jambes et s'aérer l'esprit. De plus un repas lui permettrait de pouvoir continuer à réfléchir convenablement car ce n'est un secret pour personne que l'on est moins performant le ventre vide.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Minerva ouvrit les yeux le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle avait passé la soirée d'hier en compagnie de Fillius qui lui avait proposé une tasse de thé et une partie d'échec. Puis quand elle était rentrée vers onze heure elle avait voulu tenter de résoudre une nouvelle fois l'énigme. Sans succès. Elle s'était endormie vers trois heures du matin et c'est ce qui expliquait son réveil tardif. Mais pour son mal de tête par contre... Ah oui elle avait un peu bu histoire d'aider son cerveau à assimiler au mieux cette maudite énigme.

Le professeur de métamorphose se leva et alla chercher une potion de gueule de bois et fila sous la douche pour tenter de se réveiller.

* * *

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du château.

- Bonjour Dobby, alors est ce que c'est fait ?

- Bonjour, non pas encore et Dobby surveille souvent.

- D'accord tiens moi au courant et merci Dobby.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Dobby est content pour vous, Dobby est ravi de vous aider.

L'elfe disparut sans un bruit laissant seul son interlocuteur.

* * *

Le mal de tête de Minerva était à peine parti que l'agaçante énigme vint prendre sa place. Le professeur décida de la laisser de coté pour le moment et sortit prendre l'air à Pré au lard essayant ainsi d'éliminer toute frustration qu'elle avait envers cet élève qui arrivait à la tenir en échec.

A l'heure du dîner, elle se rendit dans la grande salle se mélangeant aux élèves qui venaient dîner. Machinalement elle jeta un coup d'œil au sablier et rentra dans la grande salle. Cependant elle se stoppa net quand elle entendit deux élèves discuter.

- Tu as vu Serpentard à perdu quelques points, on va peut être pouvoir arriver deuxième à la coupe des quatre maisons.

- Oui, je ne pense pas que Serdaigle perdra assez de point pour que l'on puisse les dépasser mais je préfère être derrière que derrière ces vils Serpentards.

La directrice adjointe s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de l'entrée de la grande salle et empêcher une partie des élèves de rentrer comme ils le souhaitaient. Contre toute attente elle força la foule d'élèves à se séparer et alla se poster devant les sabliers tout en ressortant l'énigme.

- Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi bête j'avais la réponse sous les yeux depuis le début. Reprenons donc... l'échelle du temps ce sont les sabliers. _L'arbre vil_ se sont les serpentards avec leur vert étouffant et leur coup bas permanents..._Le ciel _c'est Serdaigle, la seule maison à avoir du bleu dans ses couleurs, _la salamandre_ c'est évidement Griffondor et _l'herbe jaunie_ c'est Poufsouffle.

Minerva regarda le classement des maisons. Serdaigle était en tête, suivie de Serpentard puis de Griffondor et de Poufsouffle.

- Donc _à deux pas du ciel et un au dessus de l'herbe... _C'est donc Griffondor !

L'animagus se retient de sauter de joie dans le couloir. Elle avait sa dignité à garder tout de même. C'est donc le pas léger et un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle alla manger attendant de rejoindre ses appartements pour prononcer la solution de l'énigme devant la toile.

* * *

Griffondor !

La toile s'illumina et dévoila le coté droit et le haut du tableau. Un tableau noir similaire à ceux utilisé en cours apparu dans le coin droit et devant le bas de celui ci on devinait un coin de bureau qui se dessinait. Un début d'épaule recouvert d'une robe verte se dévoila sur la mi hauteur à droite.

Minerva contempla le tableau et eu une idée de son contenu complet. Elle fut flattée d'être le centre de cette toile si toutefois elle ne se trompait pas. Restait à savoir qui en était l'expéditeur...

- Et bien je verrai ça demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

* * *

Voilà :) j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous avez aimé l'énigme j'ai mis du temps à la faire celle là^^.

A bientôt pour la suite :).


	5. La chasse continue

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps voici la suite. :)

* * *

Le lendemain, Minerva se leva tôt. Aujourd'hui les examens commençaient et elle était chargée d'en surveiller une partie le matin. Elle pénétra de bonne heure dans la grande salle et se servit une tasse de thé tout en regardant les élèves rentrer au compte goutte.

Le professeur de métamorphose était impatiente de recevoir une nouvelle énigme mais sachant que celle ci ne viendrait pas avant midi, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder parmi les élèves. Elle finit par se lever et partir pour la salle d'examen qu'elle devait surveiller.

* * *

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Minerva maudit la lenteur des élèves qui n'en finissaient pas de ranger leur affaire, pourtant peu nombreuse, qu'ils avaient sorti pour l'examen. Une fois le dernier élève sortit, elle se précipita dans la grande salle non sans une démarche digne mais déterminée.

A peine fut-elle assise qu'une chouette blanche se dirigea vers elle pour déposer une note et repartir sans demander son reste.

- il a compris que j'avais fait la relation avec son animagus, pensa t-elle en souriant, c'est le jeu.

_Bonjour professeur,_

_Aujourd'hui je vous propose de découvrir un peu de ma personnalité. Assurez vous d'avoir du temps devant vous voici le premier indice._

_Lieu du culte de la connaissance et du savoir, les quatre fondateurs ont œuvré main dans la main pour raconter son histoire... le prochain indice se trouve là où tout commence._

- la partie commence, dit l'animagus en terminant son repas.

Elle avait certes beaucoup de copies à corriger cet après midi mais ça ne lui prendrai pas autant de temps pour venir à bout de l'énigme du jour !

- Vous partez déjà Minerva, demanda le directeur en voyant sa collègue se lever.

- Oui Albus, il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque et j'ai des copies à corriger.

- Très bien, on se voit donc ce soir pour le dîner.

- C'est cela.

Minerva sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque car le lieu du culte de la connaissance et du savoir ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- Bon les quatre fondateurs il s'agit de ceux de Poudlard sans hésitation possible..._ont oeuvré main dans la main pour raconté son histoire..._son histoire ? L'histoire de Poudlard !

Le professeur de métamorphose parcourut les rayons à la recherche du livre. Après trois rayons elle trouva trois exemplaires de _l'histoire de Poudlard. _Elle prit les trois et se dirigea vers une table libre.

- Là où tout commence je suppose que c'est le début du livre.

Elle ouvrit les deux premiers livres sans rien trouver. Si ce n'était pas au début du troisième livre elle allait devoir les feuilleter et hélas elle n'avait aucune idée où chercher dans le livre. Heureusement le troisième fut le bon. Minerva trouva une nouvelle note. Elle rangea les livres et vint se rasseoir à la table qu'elle occupait.

_J'aime ce lieu, j'adore le contact des doigts avec le parchemin et l'odeur qui se dégage lorsque j'ouvre un vieux grimoire._

_Répondez à cette question et dirigez vous vers le prochain indice : _

_Dans quoi prépare t-on le polynectar ?_

_Dans un lieu froid et sombre où le soleil jamais n'arrive, rendez vous trois pas derrière le baron sur votre droite._

- Très bien commençons à répondre à cette question. Je suppose que la réponse un simple chaudron n'est pas suffisante. Direction donc le rayon des potions, dit Minerva en se levant vers le rayon concerné.

- Rien ! Rien de rien ! Voilà vingt minutes que je cherche et il n'y a rien sur le polynectar !

- Vous cherchez quelque chose Minerva ? demanda Mme Pince, Je vous vois vous agitez depuis tout à l'heure devant ce rayon sans prendre un seul livre.

- Je... oui je cherche un livre sur le polynectar.

- Ils ne sont pas accessible aux élèves vous les trouverez dans la réserve le deuxième rayon sur votre droite.

L'animagus remercia la bibliothécaire et se rendit dans la réserve. Non mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à demander de l'aide. Il était sur que Mme Pince l'aurait renseigné tout de suite. Fierté d'écossaise mal placée ! A toujours vouloir se débrouiller seule on oublie que les autres peuvent nous faire gagner du temps parfois.

Rapidement elle trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait et lu la composition du polynectar.

_Pour préparer la potion polynectar il faut tout d'abord un chaudron en étain. La coupe des ingrédients doit être précise et ces derniers doivent être ajouté avec une parfaite minutie._

Le professeur n'alla pas plus loin elle avait sa réponse : un chaudron en étain.

- Bien passons à la suite, je ne connais qu'un seul baron dans Poudlard et c'est le baron sanglant, réfléchit Minerva, il doit donc y avoir une statue du baron quelque part et la description du lieu ressemble bien au cachot. En route pour l'antre de Severus.

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que le professeur de métamorphose tournait dans les cachots sans voir la moindre sculpture. AU détour d'un couloir elle vit un fantôme passait à l'autre bout du dit couloir. Laissant son orgueil de coté elle se mit à courir après lui avant de l'interpeller en le reconnaissant.

- Mr Le Baron sanglant ?

- Oh bonjour professeur que faite vous par ici ce ne sont pas vos quartiers habituels.

- En effet mon cher Baron, voyez vous je me suis lancé dans une quête étrange et je cherche une sculpture à votre effigie qui se trouverai dans les cachots.

- Hum oui je vois où elle se situe suivez moi je vais vous y conduire.

- C'est très aimable de votre part Mr Le Baron.

A peine l'animagus avait formulé sa phrase que le fantôme partit à toute allure dans les dédales des cachot. Minerva n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se mettre à courir pour ne pas le perdre de vu.

* * *

Après une course effrénée, le professeur s'arrêta devant la statue du baron sanglant. Elle était en nage et avait la respiration saccadée. Elle reprit son souffle et remercia la baron qui partit en traversant le mur. Reprenant la note de la bibliothèque, Minerva regarda trois pas derrière la statut et aperçue sur la droite une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans un placard à chaudron. Il y en avait partout et de toute les tailles.

- Je suppose que c'est là que le chaudron en étain intervient, dit l'animagus à haute voix en pénétrant dans la pièce à la recherche du chaudron en question.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle trouva tout au fond de la pièce. Une note était déposé à l'intérieur du chaudron.

_J'aime la confection des potions, il faut allier précision et rapidité, un timing parfait, et doigté et dextérité pour que le résultat soit parfait._

_Dans la deuxième plus haute tour du château, la boule devant la fenêtre un trait de moi vous donnera._

- La deuxième tour du château c'est la tour de divination, à l'autre bout du château... Vous me balader cher élève !

Minerva prit sa forme d'animagus et se dirigea avec souplesse vers la sortie des cachots. Cependant grâce à cette information elle pouvait éliminer au moins un élève de la liste des prétendants de l'élève mystère : Neville Londubat !

* * *

Minerva était presque au sommet de la tour quand enfin elle aperçue une boule de cristal posée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Rapidement elle trouva la note suivante.

_Tout comme vous je déteste cette matière..._

_Le prochain indice se trouve là où l'arbre seul pleure._

- Et vous m'avez fait monter jusqu'ici pour me dire ça, grommela le professeur McGonagall avant de reprendre sa forme d'animagus pour se diriger vers le parc.

Elle reprit forme humaine en franchissant la grande porte. Le soleil qui commençait son déclin vient caresser le visage de l'animagus. Celle ci scrutait le parc essayant de repérer les arbres seuls. Près d'un buisson elle aperçut la préfète de Griffondor qui profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

- Bien je vois plusieurs arbres seuls mais lequel est ce ? _L'arbre seul pleure..., _lut -elle à haute voix.

Elle fit le tour du parc passant plus ou moins près des arbres seuls et salua au passage sa préfète.

Celle ci regarda son professeur passer un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Minerva s'arrêta et contempla l'arbre devant elle avec un petit sourire. C'était un sol pleureur. Elle passa la barrière des feuilles et trouva une note coincée entre deux branches.

_J'aime venir ici, ça me permet de m'isoler pour réfléchir et penser. Penser aux études, penser aux amis, penser aux émeraudes..._

_Passez la tapisserie folle et trouvez la fontaine fleurie. A dix mètre vers l'est dos à la fontaine, comptez six pas sur votre droite pour trouver la lys et retournez vous._

- Aux émeraudes? Pensa Minerva, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle repartie en direction du château. La tapisserie folle était un raccourcis qu'elle connaissait comme tous les professeurs mais apparemment les élèves ou du moins certains le connaissait aussi.

Une fois le raccourcis passé, elle prit ensuite à droite là où elle savait qu'il y avait une fontaine bien qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de vérifier son nom.

La fontaine se trouvait au milieu d'une cours pavée de marbre blanc. Un lierre recouvrait la fontaine la parsemant de fleurs roses et blanches. Minerva repéra l'est et se mit dos à la fontaine. Elle avança de dix mètre et pénétra dans les couloirs qui entouraient la cours. Elle se tourna vers la droite et compta six pas. Elle aperçue dans la colonne un lys incrusté. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à une porte sur laquelle était attachée une note.

_Dans cette salle de classe se dispense ma matière préférée._

Le professeur pénétra dans la pièce et sourit longuement. C'était sa salle de classe. Elle était tellement absorbée par l'énigme qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'elle avait emprunté alors qu'elle s'y rendait presque tous les jours de l'année. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'horloge de la salle. Sept heure trente !

- Mince, je suis en retard pour le dîner, dit -elle en refermant la porte et en se dirigeant vers la grande salle la note toujours en main.

- Et bien Minerva où étiez vous passé je ne comptais plus sur votre présence au repas.

- Je vous prie de m'excusez Albus je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Minerva rangea la note dans sa poche et se servit à manger.

La matière de son élève mystère c'est la métamorphose. Bien qu'elle s'en doutait, elle était flattée de le voir écrit. Attendez ? Son élève mystère ? Voilà qu'elle se l'appropriait maintenant. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à son premier béguin de jeunesse. Elle était impatiente, un peu stressée même et lorsqu'une nouvelle énigme arrivait elle ne s'empêcher de se concentrer dessus oubliant tout le reste.

Perdue dans ses pensées, l'animagus ne vit pas la chouette arriver et déposer une nouvelle note à son attention.

- C'est pour vous Minerva, dit Albus en désignant la note à coté de son assiette.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ah merci Albus, répondit Minerva en se saisissant de la note.

_A mi chemin entre la terre et le ciel on croit toucher les étoiles._

Minerva termina rapidement son assiette et quitta d'un pas rapide la grande salle.

- Très bien direction la tour d'astronomie.

Le professeur de métamorphose arriva en haut de la tour et regarda autour d'elle. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans la nuit qui tombait. Minerva observa quelques instants les étoiles et vit passer une ombre furtive devant celles ci. L'animagus tenta de la capter à nouveau mais un hululement attira son attention.

Elle se retourna et aperçue la chouette aux plumes ébouriffées posée sur un créneau. Celle ci déposa une nouvelle note à ses pieds et sauta sur le créneau d'à coté.

- Mais qui es tu?, demanda Minerva en tendant la main vers la chouette pour la caresser après avoir prit la note.

L'élève s'avança vers la main et se laissa caresser. Après un dernier hululement, il s'éloigna et prit son envol. Minerva le regarda s'envoler et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau disparaisse dans la pénombre. Sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés le temps de cette brève rencontre. Elle resta quelques minutes à scruter l'horizon puis porta son attention sur la note qu'elle avait dans la main.

_J'aime venir ici c'est un endroit serein où tout me paraît possible. J'aime regarder les étoiles et me perdre dans les constellations. Ici je laisse mon imagination voler vers les émeraudes._

_Prononcez la dernière matière que je vous ai faite découvrir devant la toile._

- Encore cette référence aux émeraudes... mais qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

L'animagus resta encore quelques instants à contempler les étoiles puis elle prit la direction de ses appartements.

* * *

Une fois devant la toile, Minerva prononça la solution.

- métamorphose.

Cependant rien ne se passa.

- Pourtant c'est la dernière matière que vous m'avez dévoilé, reprit le professeur à haute voix, je n'ai fait qu'observer les étoiles en haut de la tour... Les étoiles ! Mais oui ! Astronomie.

La toile s'illumina et un buste commença à apparaître vêtu d'une robe verte semblable à celle du professeur de métamorphose. Presque toute la toile était dévoilée à présent. Il ne restait plus qu'un rond au centre, laissant deviner la tête du portrait et un rectangle en bas à gauche.

- Sûrement la signature du peintre, pensa Minerve en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, quoique celle ci à l'air longue.

Songeuse l'animagus prit une douche pour se détendre avant de s'attaquer à la pile de copies qui ornait son bureau. Elle avait passé toute l'après midi à parcourir le château et pourtant elle n'avait pas vu le temps filer. Ses pensées vagabondaient et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle était cette référence aux émeraudes qui était apparue deux fois dans les notes de l'élève.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se séchait devant le mirroir, Minerva vit son reflet et notament ses yeux. Une phrase qu'elle avait entendu il y a très longtemps lui revient en mémoire.

_Elle était assise sur le canapé dans la salon de ses appartements et son amour de jeunesse la complimentait sur sa beauté et surtout ses yeux._

_- Tu es magnifique Minerva, et tes yeux sont tels deux émeraudes qui étincellent._

Minerva regarda de nouveau son miroir et se mit à rougir. Était ce ça l'allusion aux émeraudes ?

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée qui lui semblait stupide mais qui en même temps lui soulevait quelques papillons dans l'estomac.

Se ressaisissant, elle s'installa à son bureau et attrapa la première copie à corriger.

- Tu te fais des idées ma pauvre Minerva, concentre toi plutôt sur tes copies au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

Le professeur de métamorphose se plongea dans son travail sans pour autant effacer le sourire qu'elle arborait.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu :)


	6. Et mat !

Voici la suite :)

Je me suis aperçue que le texte était assez serré mais la mise en page ne me permet pas de l'aérer plus (ou alors j'ai pas trouvé comment^^).

réponse à claire : Merci pour les reviews, oui Minerva se fait balader et elle y court^^ et ce n'est pas fini :).

* * *

Le lendemain, Minerva se leva tardivement. La correction des copies lui avait pris une partie de la nuit et heureusement elle n'était pas de surveillance d'examen ce matin. Ses premières pensées, comme les dernières qu'elle avait eu hier soir avant de s'endormir, se tournèrent vers l'élève mystère.

L'animagus attrapa un dossier et y rangea toutes les notes qu'elle avait reçu depuis le début de cette aventure. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une aventure comme on s'y attend, cependant l'impatience et l'adrénaline qui vient quand on s'apprête à passer à la prochaine étape du voyage étaient bien présentes pour Minerva. Telle une gamine, elle se serait mise plus d'une fois à sautiller d'impatience à l'attente de l'énigme du jour ou de joie à la découverte de la solution si la décence qu'elle devait garder l'y avait autorisé.

En repensant à la journée d'hier, Minerva se rendit compte qu'elle avait en commun tout ce que lui avait fait découvrir l'élève mystère sur son caractère.

Tout comme lui elle appréciait feuilleter les feuilles d'un vieux grimoire ou tout simplement se plonger dans un livre pour la soirée. Du temps où elle était élève, les potions étaient sa matière préférée après les métamorphoses bien entendu et la divination se portait très bien sans elle ou plutôt l'animagus se portait très bien sans la divination!

Le professeur de métamorphose aimait aussi se promener dans le parc pour faire le tri dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas d'arbre attitré mais quelques endroits du parc l'attiraient pour la beauté du lieu ou la vue qu'ils donnaient sur le reste du parc. Enfin elle aimait terminer ses rondes par la tour d'astronomie et laisser son esprit vagabonder parmi les étoiles.

Surveillant l'heure du coin de l'œil, Minerva attrapa son chapeau et sortit de ses appartements pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

La fin du repas approcha et le professeur McGonagall scrutait le plafond à la recherche d'une chouette qui viendrai lui apporter une nouvelle énigme.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il pleuvra aujourd'hui, dit le directeur d'une voix amusée.

- Pardon ? demanda Minerva lui portant attention.

- Et bien ma chère voilà dix bonne minutes que vous êtes fascinée par le plafond. Je me suis dit que vous cherchiez l'apparition d'un éventuel nuage qui viendrai gâcher cette belle journée.

- Non, je ne suis pas à la recherche d'un nuage Albus, j'attends une chouette qui semble s'être perdue, répondit l'animagus en reportant son regard sur le plafond.

- Ah vous attendez donc du courrier ?

- Oui, une note comme j'ai reçu hier, répondit distraitement la directrice adjointe.

- Une note comme celle là ? Demanda Albus les yeux pétillants en tenant entre ces doigts la note.

- Pardon ? Minerva se tourna vers la note en question et essaya de l'attraper des mains du directeur.

Celui ci ne se laissa pas faire et mit la note hors de portée de sa collègue tandis que celle ci se retenait de sauter sur son supérieur pour le lui arracher. Ce qui aurait été mal vu étant donnée qu'ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle où presque tout les élèves étaient présent.

- Albus, piailla Minerva qui commençait à s'énerver, donnez moi cette note ! Et où l'avez vous eu d'abord ? Qui vous l'a donné ? Pourquoi ne me l'avez vous pas donné tout de suite ?

- Calmez vous Minerva, répondit Albus amusé du comportement de sa collègue, j'ai reçu cette note par courrier ce matin et on me demandait de vous la remettre à la fin du déjeuner. Et je pense que je peux vous la donner maintenant puisque les examens reprennent dans cinq minutes je vous conseille d'ailleurs de vous rendre dans votre salle d'examen au plus vite ma chère.

Le professeur McGonagall arracha plus qu'elle ne prit la note des mains de Dumbledore et quitta la grande salle par la porte des professeurs non sans murmurer un « vieux fou » à l'adresse du directeur qui fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, continuant de ricaner dans sa barbe.

S'arrêtant au milieu d'un couloir, elle lu la note.

_Bonjour professeur,_

_j'espère que vous avez apprécié la ballade d'hier. Voici l'énigme du jour : _

_Le noir et le blanc se côtoient mais jamais ne se mélangent. Le blanc commence et le noir survie. La reine est souveraine mais le roi jamais ne fléchit._

- Celle ci est assez facile, sourit McGonagall, malheureusement je ne pourrai le vérifier qu'après les examens.

* * *

L'après midi passa beaucoup trop vite aux goûts des élèves passant leur examen, mais fut d'une lenteur abominable pour le professeur de métamorphose qui ne tenait plus en place. Elle multipliait les allées et venus dans les rangs ou alors restait figé devant l'horloge attendant désespérément que la petite aiguille arrive sur le cinq. Même le livre qu'elle avait pris ne parvenait pas à lui changer les idées.

Lorsqu'enfin cinq heure arriva, elle se précipita hors de la pièce laissant aux bons soins de son collègue la tache de récupérer les copies.

Trois escaliers, quatres couloirs et quelques tapisseries plus tard, Minerva pénétra dans une pièce où les élèves avait l'habitude de jouer et où certain y avait même installé le siège du club d'échec. Car c'était bien les échecs la solution de l'énigme du jour.

L'animagus traversa la salle contemplant les échiquiers. Bien que la plupart soit vierge de toutes pièces, d'autres portaient encore la trace d'une ancienne partie et même quelque uns attendaient que les joueurs viennent finir la partie en cours. On pouvait d'ailleurs entendre les pièces s'insulter copieusement attendant l'ordre de leur propriétaire pour avancer sur l'échiquier.

Le professeur fit le tour de la pièce sans voir la moindre note. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de celle ci, elle trouva une note ainsi que trois échiquiers avec chacun une parti en cours.

Rapidement elle se saisit de la note ignorant les pièces qui s'envoyaient injures sur injures.

_Un seul coup suffit pour gagner chacune des trois parties. Remportez les._

- Très bien, dit Minerva en se penchant sur le premier échiquier, je n'ai jamais perdu au échecs.

Le jeu était cependant complexe et il fallu une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour que le professeur trouve la solution.

- Reine blanche en F5, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

La pièce bougea et le roi noir, après une salve d'injure, tomba échec et mat.

- Au suivant, pensa Minerva et au bout de dix minutes elle dit à haute voix, Fou noir en A4.

Le roi blanc en échec et mat sorti de l'échiquier en maugréant et en trainant les pieds.

Une demi heure plus tard, alors que le professeur commençait à s'énerver, elle s'écria.

- Tour blanche en B7 !

Une fois de plus le roi noir sortit de l'échiquier tandis que les pions blancs applaudissaient Minerva.

Une note apparue soudain sur le troisième échiquier.

L'animagus s'en saisit.

_Bien que je sois loin d'atteindre votre niveau, j'aime beaucoup les échecs où il faut allier stratégie et anticipation._

Le sourire aux lèvres Minerva se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le diner. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire devant la toile pour le moment mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne tarderai pas à le savoir puisque comme aux échecs l'élève mystère avait une très bonne stratégie et anticipation.

- C'est lui qui mène le jeu et il m'emmène exactement où il veut, pensa l'animagus.

* * *

Minerva n'avait rien reçu pendant le repas et elle se demanda ce qui allait se passait pour la suite. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ses appartements, elle vit Dobby regarder la toile.

- Dobby ? Que fais tu ici ?

- Oh professeur McGonagall, fit ce dernier en se retournant et en tirant sur son oreille nerveusement, pris sur le fait, Dobby... est venu entretenir le feu... comme il le fait toujours... mais Dobby à vu l'étrange tableau et n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder... Dobby s'excuse.

- Il n'y a pas de mal Dobby j'ai juste été surprise de te voir d'habitude tu passe inaper...

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers le bureau. Son échiquier personnel était sorti et les pièces étaient en place.

- Dobby c'est toi qui..., Minerva se retourna vers la cheminée mais l'elfe n'était plus là.

Elle s'avança vers l'échiquier et trouva une note.

_Observez le jeu._

Les pièces sorties étaient en réalité déjà engagées dans une partie. Le professeur de métamorphose était perplexe son élève mystérieux était entré dans ses appartements et avait mis en place l'échiquier. Pourtant personne ne connaissait le mot de passe puisqu'elle l'avait changé récemment.

Laissant ses réflexions de coté, elle analysa la partie engagée.

- Echec et mat, dit-elle en voyant le roi noir totalement encerclé.

La toile près de la cheminée s'illumina et elle put voir apparaître son propre portrait qui vient s'ajouter au buste déjà présent. Le peintre avait été fidèle à ses traits il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Le professeur vit son double sur le tableau lui faire un large sourire en effectuant un mouvement de baguette. Ses yeux verts émeraudes, plus de doute la dessus c'était à elle que l'élève mystère faisait référence, pétillaient de bonheur.

Minerva resta dix bonnes minutes à admirer le tableau puis elle prit le dossier contenant toutes les notes de l'élève. Elle retrouva la toute première lettre.

_...Quelque chose m'obsède depuis quelque temps et il n'y a que vous à qui je puisse en parler..._

- Cette fois plus de doute possible cet élève et bel et bien amoureux de toi Minerva, dit-elle à haute voix, mais toi ? Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est. Pourtant il t'intrigue plus que de raison et il est devenu une véritable obsession depuis que ce petit jeu à commencé et ça, ça ne te laisse pas indifférente...

Sur ces mots, le professeur McGonagall alla se coucher car comme dit l'adage : la nuit porte conseil.

* * *

Voilà voilà qu'en pensez vous? :)


	7. Quidditch

Je ne vous fait pas plus attendre voici la suite :)

* * *

Le lendemain le professeur de métamorphose se leva tôt. Les aspics commençaient aujourd'hui et elle avait fort à faire entre accueillir les examinateurs, mettre les salles nécessaires à disposition et s'assurer du bon déroulement de tous les examens. Après une pensée rapide pour l'élève mystère et la prochaine énigme qui arriverai lors du déjeuner, Minerva se concentra sur tout ce qu'elle devait faire dans la matinée.

* * *

- Ouf ! Un peu de répit, souffla la directrice adjointe en s'asseyant pour déjeuner.

- Tout va bien Minerva ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Ça irait mieux si vous daignez vous occuper pleinement de votre tache de directeur sans me laisser m'occuper de l'organisation des examens comme vous le faite tous les ans Albus.

- Mais voyons Minerva c'est tout autant la tache de la directrice adjointe et puis vous vous en sortez très bien je ne voudrais pas ruiner tous vos efforts, répondit Dumbledore tout sourire.

- Albus ?

- Oui Minerva ?

- Je vous déteste !

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ma chère.

Minerva planta rageusement sa fourchette dans sa viande et entreprit de la couper férocement. Concentrée sur son assiette elle ne vit pas le drôle d'oiseau s'approcher. Celui ci vient se poser sur son épaule. Le professeur regarda son épaule et attrapa l'oiseau.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Se demanda t-elle en examinant l'oiseau.

Celui ci était en papier et animé par un sort. Rapidement l'animagus le déplia et lu ce qui était écrit dessus. Avec toute cette agitation elle avait complètement oublié l'énigme du jour.

_Bonjour professeur, _

_voici l'énigme du jour : _

_Dans la salle qui brille de mille feux où les élèves briquent sous l'œil avisé du chaperon, cherchez le vif d'or égaré. _

- La salle qui brille de mille feux, relut -elle, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Le professeur McGonagall connaissait toutes les pièces ou presque qui constituaient Poudlard et aucune ne lui vient à l'esprit qui pourrait correspondre à celle de l'énigme.

La cloche sonna, annonçant aux élèves comme aux professeurs la reprise imminente des examens.

Minerva mit la note dans sa poche et se rendit dans la salle qu'elle devait surveiller avec le professeur Rogue.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que les élèves planchaient sur leur examens, que le professeur Rogue était plongé dans un manuel de potion complexe tout un jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps aux élèves, et que Minerva contemplait l'énigme tournant et retournant celle ci dans sa tête sans trouver ne serait ce qu'un début de réponse.

Le professeur Rogue voyait bien que sa collègue semblait préoccupée et tout cela l'amusait fortement car il était rare de voir Minerva McGonagall contrôler aussi peu ses émotions.

L'animagus était partagée. Une part d'elle, frustrée de ne pas trouver de réponse avait envie de poser la question à son collègue tandis que l'autre part, fière, souhaitait trouvé la solution par elle même.

- D'un autre coté, pensa t-elle, elle avait eu de l'aide pour résoudre certaines énigmes. Involontaire certes mais peut être serait -elle encore à chercher certaines solutions. C'était Miss Granger qui l'avait mis sur la voie de la bibliothèque lors de la seconde énigme. Et c'était des élèves de Griffondor qui l'avaient aidé malgré eux à trouver la solution de l'énigme de la maison.

Minerva souffla une fois. Une deuxième fois et une troisième fois avant de se lancer.

- Severus ?

- Minerva ? Répondit l'intéressé sans lever les yeux de son manuel.

- Connaîtriez vous une salle qui pourrait briller de mille feux ou qui pourrait s'en approcher ?

- Pardon ? Severus fixa Minerva en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Connaîtriez vous une salle qui pourrait briller de mille feux ou qui pourrait s'en approcher ? Répéta le professeur de métamorphose.

- Que se passe t-il Minerva ? Continua Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, vous avez l'air bizarre ces derniers jours ?

- Je... non je ne suis pas bizarre et il ne se passe rien, bredouilla t-elle.

- Vous en êtes bien sur ? Le maître des potions se rapprocha de sa collègue.

- Parfaitement, répliqua sèchement Minerva, oubliez ce que je vous ai dit !

Sans laissez à Severus la possibilité de répliquer, l'animagus se leva et commença à patrouiller dans les rangs.

Minerva passa le reste du temps à parcourir les rangs. Lorsque le temps imparti fut terminé elle ramassa les copies des élèves. Rogue fit pareil de son coté. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand ke maître des potions à elle.

- Je ne vois pas Minerva.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne vois pas de salle qui pourrait correspondre à votre description de tout à l'heure.

- Je...Merci Severus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. Il restait deux heures avant le dîner. Minerva décida d'aller se reposer un peu car elle avait une ronde à effectuer ce soir.

* * *

Le diner se passa sans incident notoire et l'heure de la ronde arriva rapidement. Minerva commença son tour par les cachots. Elle aimait prendre quelques Serpentards en dehors des dortoirs cela la mettait de bonne humeur pour la suite de sa ronde.

Une demi heure plus tard, soit vingt deux heures, le professeur de métamorphose était au deuxième étage. Elle avait enlevé vingt point à Serpentard et venait d'en retirer dix à Serdaigle. Au détour d'un couloir elle se trouva nez à nez avec le concierge Mr Rusard qui tenait fermement un élève de poufsouffle. Celui ci se trouvait dans la réserve interdite quand il s'était fait surprendre. L'élève continuait de se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise du concierge.

- Et bien Mr Figan, puisque vous semblez plein d'énergie et que vous n'avez pas sommeil vous allez aller nettoyer la salle des trophées sous la surveillance de Mr Rusard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit minuit. Argus il est à vous. Et dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle.

- Bien bien bien, fit le concierge en attrapant plus fermement l'élève, tu as entendu ce que le professeur McGonagall à dit, en route !

Minerva regarda la concierge partir avec sa proie et poursuivie sa ronde.

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, l'animagus se trouvait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et contemplait les étoiles. A un moment elle cru voir passer une ombre devant celles ci et son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'elle espérait secrètement que l'élève mystère vienne à elle. Cependant Minerva était bel et bien seule dans la tour et c'est avec une mine de déception qu'elle redescendit dans les étages.

Elle n'avait toujours pas percer l'énigme du jour et pourtant elle se doutait qu'elle avait la réponse sous le nez.

Songeuse elle parcourait les couloirs pour rejoindre ses appartements. Le chemin qu'elle emprunta la fit passer devant la salle des trophées et elle vit Rusard regarder sadiquement l'élève qu'elle avait punit un peu plus tôt.

- T'as intérêt à ce que ça brille mon garçon sinon je me ferai un plaisir de prolonger ta punition ! Déclara le concierge

Minerva se stoppa net dans le couloir.

- Briller ? Et si c'était...

Le professeur pénétra rapidement dans la salle des trophées et regarda autour d'elle. La salle était pleines d'étagères et de vitrines sur lesquels trônaient tout les trophées qu'avaient reçu les élèves qui étaient passés à Poudlard. La lumière de la pièce donnait l'impression qu'ils brillaient de mille feux. L'animagus passa en revue toutes les vitrines sous l'œil surpris de Mr Rusard qui n'osa cependant rien dire.

Après dix minutes de contemplation intense, Minerva trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle vit le vif d'or au nom de James Potter qui l'avait reçu pour être le meilleur attrapeur du temps où il était à Poudlard. Celui ci était posé sur une note. Le professeur de métamorphose ouvrit la vitrine et attrapa la note.

Sans un mot elle prit la direction de ses appartements.

Une fois seule, à l'abri des regards dans ses appartements, Minerva lu la note.

_Au quiditch je suis plus spectateur qu'acteur. Que fais-je ?_

- D'accord, je peux donc éliminer l'équipe de quiditch, murmura l'animagus, qu'est ce qu'il fait ?...

Trente secondes suffirent pour que le professeur McGonagall trouve la réponse.

- Il est supporter !

La toile s'illumina et une phrase apparue dans le rectangle encore vierge quelques seconde plus tôt.

Avec tout mon amour H.

- H ? Minerva traça du bout des doigts les contours de la lettre.

Ce faisant elle remarqua qu'il restait un carré en bas à gauche encore vierge.

- Sûrement l'autre initiale, songea l'animagus.

Attendez elle avait une lettre ! Un début de nom ! Précipitamment elle s'assit derrière son bureau et attrapa la liste de ses élèves.

_ Alors, voyons voir, son doigt passait de nom en nom tandis qu'elle murmurait dès qu'un nom pouvait s'avérer être celui de l'élève mystère, Henri McDougall non il est à Serdaigle... Hugo Finigan... non il n'est pas en septième année... Harry Gosh... ça pourrait être lui... Harry Potter... non il est le capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch... Henri Jones... peut être...Héliot Vautier...possible...

Minerva fit ainsi la liste des élèves potentiels, cependant il y en avait quand même quelques uns des élèves en septième année à Griffondor dont le prénom commençait pas un H.

Une heure plus tard, le professeur soupira. Elle était frustrée ! Elle était près du but elle le savait ! Il lui manquait pas grand chose pour découvrir qui se cachait derrière l'élève et pourtant en regardant sa liste elle n'avait aucun moyen de le discerner véritablement.

Elle partit se coucher et pour la première fois depuis que l'élève mystère s'était déclarée à elle, elle rêva de lui.

* * *

Alors alors alors? Non non je ne suis pas sadique il reste encore quelques chapitres avant de découvrir l'identité de l'élève mystère :p


	8. Près du but

Voici la suite :)

réponse au review :

claire : ne sois pas si impatiente^^ le chapitre devrait te plaire :)

* * *

Le lendemain, le professeur McGonagall se leva de bonne heure. Les aspics s'étalaient sur trois jours et elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à superviser. Cependant elle prit quelques instants pour se remémorer son rêve. Sa nuit avait été peuplé de songes plus étranges les uns que les autres mais tous m'étaient en scène l'élève mystère.

Le dernier la frustrait particulièrement parce qu'elle avait rêvé avoir découvert l'élève mystère. Il était de dos mais au moment où elle avait voulu l'atteindre pour qu'il se retourne celui ci se transformait en chouette et s'envolait.

Tout cela la troublait énormément. L'élève mystère avait pris une telle place dans sa vie en quelques jours que Minerva était complètement perdue. Un élève dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identité arrivait à l'obséder totalement. L'animagus ne contrôlait plus rien. Son cœur s'affolait quand elle y pensait, l'impatience la gagnait chaque fois qu'elle tenait une de ces notes entre les mains et ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée quand elle regardait le tableau qu'il y avait dans son salon.

Son subconscient elle en était sur avait replacé tous les visages de la liste qu'elle a faite hier sur celui de l'élève mystère. Elle espérait avoir son identité complète à la fin de la journée. Le mystère autour de cet élève était tel qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose savoir qui il était pour...mais pourquoi en fait ? Minerva ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ferait quand elle serait en face de lui. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et elle n'aurait peut être même aucune réponse à lui fournir.

L'animagus soupira longuement en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était, ce qu'elle ressentait ni ce qu'elle devait faire.

Enfin si, pour l'instant elle devait attendre le repas du midi pour savoir la suite de l'histoire. En attendant elle devait pouvoir occuper un peu son esprit en retournant au bon déroulement des examens.

* * *

Midi arriva rapidement et Minerva avait réussi à chasser durant quelques heures l'élève mystère de ses pensées.

Le professeur McGonagall mangea tranquillement tout en observant les élèves mystères potentiels à la table des Griffondor. Elle surveillait également une éventuelle chouette ou un oiseau en papier qui viendrai à sa rencontre. Cependant à sa surprise ce fut un avion en papier qui entra en collision avec sa main.

_Bonjour professeur,_

_Je vous avoue que j'appréhende cette journée car elle marquera un tournant dans la découverte de ma personnalité et je redoute un peu votre réaction. Mais cela fait parti du jeu !_

_L'énigme du jour se divise en cinq étapes. A chaque étape vous trouverez une enveloppe. Ouvrez les lorsque vous serez en possession des cinq._

_A l'effigie de notre maison je me trouve au 2eme étage._

Le professeur de métamorphose se leva rapidement en direction du deuxième étage. Il lui restait un peu plus de vingt minutes avant la surveillance du prochain examen, elle espérait trouver au moins la première enveloppe.

- Très bien l'emblème de notre maison c'est le lion. Il faut donc que je trouve un lion dans un tableau ou une sculpture qui se trouve au deuxième étage.

Cela faisait trois fois que Minerva faisait le tour du troisième étage presque au pas de course et rien ! Elle n'avait vu aucune sculpture ou peinture qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à un lion. Soudain une petite statue attira son attention et un sourire apparue sur ses lèvres. C'était un griffon. Entre ses pattes se trouver une enveloppe et une nouvelle note.

- A l'effigie du nom et pas du symbole, murmura Minerva pour elle même en attrapant le prochain indice au moment où la cloche sonnait la reprise des examens.

Rapidement le professeur de métamorphose se dirigea vers la salle dont elle assurait la surveillance.

Après avoir distribué les copies et rappelé les différentes consignes, à savoir qu'un examen est individuel, Minerva s'assit au bureau et ouvrit l'indice suivant.

_La grande tourne douze fois tandis que la petit une. A chaque tour le gong résonne._

- Celle ci est facile, pensa Minerva, il y a plusieurs emplacements possibles pour le prochain indice mais je penche plus pour celle là.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, l'animagus prévient le professeur Flitwick avec qui elle surveillait la salle qu'elle s'absentait une quinzaine de minutes.

Minerva se dirigea rapidement vers les étages et atteignit très vite son objectif. Elle arriva au cœur de la grande horloge où elle voyait le mécanisme tourner. Elle observa les différents rouages et finit par trouver une enveloppe collée sur l'un d'eux. Elle s'en saisit et retourna dans la salle d'examen

De nouveau dans celle ci, elle lut le nouvel indice. Elle avait très envie d'ouvrir les lettres mais l'animagus respecta les consignes de l'élève mystère.

_Dans le vide on me traverse alors que je défie la gravitation._

- Qu'est ce que cela peut être, pensa Minerva en commençant à réfléchir tapant distraitement des ongles sur le bureau.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'elle avait encore une heure et demi pour trouver.

* * *

L'examen prit fin et Minerva n'avait toujours pas de réponse à son énigme. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Elle prit la sortie Ouest, traversa le pont et se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid et la forêt interdite.

Le garde chasse était dans son jardin et lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il invita le professeur McGonagall à venir prendre le thé. Cette dernière accepta et se retrouva rapidement devant une énorme tasse de thé et quelques biscuits immangeables.

Les deux professeurs discutèrent pendant près d'une demi heure puis le professeur de métamorphose prit congés.

Minerva rentrait tranquillement au château. Il lui restait trois enveloppes à trouver et elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée d'où se situait la prochaine. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'une tache rectangulaire blanche encastrée dans le bois du pont attira son attention.

L'animagus s'avança et surprise trouva une enveloppe identique aux deux premières qu'elle avait trouvé précédemment.

- C'est un coup de chance, s'exclama Minerva, mais est ce bien l'enveloppe indiqué par l'indice ?

Elle reprit l'indice et tenta à nouveau de le déchiffrer.

- Très bien, je suis sur le pont... oui ça colle ! Il est dans le vide et on le traverse, il défit donc la gravité !

D'habitude le professeur de métamorphose avait plus de jugeote que ça et ce genre d'énigme ne lui opposait que peu de résistance quand elle était plus jeune.

- A croire que cet élève m'a enlevé le peu de réflexion qu'il me restait, marmonna Minerva en lisant l'indice suivant.

_Les plumes volent et les lettres s'envolent._

- Mouai réflexion faite je crois que cette élève m'a enlevé toute la raison que j'avais ! Alors voyons voir...

Le professeur reprit sa route vers le château et s'arrêta sur un banc pour réfléchir.

Cependant Minerva aperçu au loin la tour d'astronomie et ses pensées dérivèrent vers cette soirée où l'élève mystère lui était apparu sous sa forme d'animagus. Elle se revoyait face à lu, caressant ses plumes toutes ébouriffées.

- Plumes ? … _les plumes volent et les lettres s'envolent..._

Un autre souvenir vient alors s'ajouter aux pensées du professeur. Celui du jour où l'élève lui même était venu lui apporter l'énigme. Il lui avait donné sous la forme d'une lettre.

- Lettre ? … Mais oui ! S'exclama Minerva en se précipitant vers le bâtiment à coté du château.

Rapidement elle s'engouffra dans la volière effrayant au passage quelques rapaces.

- Alors où est -elle ?

L'animagus observa les différents perchoirs et poutres de la volière. Elle finit par apercevoir l'enveloppe sur une poutre éloignée et en hauteur.

- Accio Enveloppe, prononça distinctement Minerva.

Cependant l'enveloppe ne bougea pas.

- Évidement ! Ce serait trop simple.

Le professeur prit sa forme féline et commença à sauter de poutre en poutre. L'ascension fut rapide pour Minerva et une seule poutre la séparait maintenant de l'enveloppe. Cependant le passage entre les deux allez être délicat car plus d'un mètre les séparaient. Le chat tigré recula pour prendre de l'élan et s'élança avec souplesse. Il atterrit en douceur sur la poutre et alla chercher l'enveloppe avant de redescendre avec adresse et légèreté.

- Il n'en reste plus qu'une et il me reste une bonne demi heure avant le repas, constata l'animagus en lisant le dernier indice.

_Dans le couloir interdit d'il y a sept ans, un serviteur vous attend._

- Il y a sept ans...que s'est -il passé déjà ? Ah oui la pierre philosophale ! Et elle était entreposée dans l'aile droite du deuxième étage.

Minerva se rendit rapidement dans le dit couloir mais ne vit pas âme qui vive hormis plusieurs rangées de statues. Le professeur de métamorphose passa une à une chaque statut de chaque rangée en revue. Au bout de la quatrième elle aperçue une statut portant un plateau comme un serveur l'aurait fait dans un restaurant. Elle s'avança et aperçue la dernière enveloppe posé au milieu du plateau. Sans plus s'attarder dans ce couloir qui lui donnait quelque peu la chair de poule, Minerva prit la direction du dîner.

* * *

Minerva contemplait les cinq enveloppes posées sur son bureau. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle commença à les ouvrir. Allait -elle enfin savoir le nom de l'élève mystère ? Elle sortir de la premier enveloppe un lettre écrite sur un bout de papier. C'était un E. Le rythme cardiaque du professeur augmenta un peu plus encore. L'élève mystère avait -il découper chaque lettre de son nom ?

La deuxième enveloppe lui donna un F. La troisième un L. La quatrième un I. Et la cinquième un autre L.

Fébrilement Minerva attrapa la liste de la veille. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle cru qu'il allait exploser. Elle était tout près du but, elle allait enfin savoir !

Elle disposa les lettres en tentant de les faire correspondre à sa liste. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que ça ne collait pas. Déçue elle observa plus attentivement les cinq lettres qu'elle avait sous les yeux et forma le mot suivant.

F-I-L-L-E

- Une fille ? L'élève mystère est donc une élève...

Minerva se mit à rigoler doucement.

- Mais quelle idiote tu fais. A aucun moment ça ne t'a effleuré l'esprit que cet élève pourrait être une élève ! Il faut dire qu'elle a bien caché son jeu, aucun indice, aucun accord n'était écrit au féminin.

Soudain, elle se leva et se posta devant le tableau.

- Fille, dit -elle dans l'espoir de voir apparaître la fin des initiales de l'élève mystère.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Minerva sourit. Une fille. Était-ce cela qu'elle redoutait dans sa lettre ce matin ? Elle avait peur de la réaction de son professeur quand celle ci apprendrait que c'était une fille.

- Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire Miss, cela ne me dérange absolument pas.

En effet, Minerva McGonagall aimait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes avec toutefois une petite préférence pour ces dernières. Alors que l'élève mystère soit une élève ne la dérangeait en rien.

L'animagus retourna à son bureau et reprit la liste de ses élèves.

Son doigt parcourait fébrilement la liste de nom et elle avait déjà noté deux élèves qui pourrait être cette mystérieuse inconnue. Soudain, à la lecture d'un nom, le cœur de Minerva loupa un battement, puis un deuxième et presque un troisième.

- Ce pourrait-il que...Non ce n'est pas possible...Et pourtant elle est dans la liste... Mais non impossible Minerva reprend toi... Mais si vraiment c'était elle...Alors..., le cœur de l'animagus battait à vive allure et rien ne semblait pouvoir le ralentir. Si c'était vraiment elle... se serait...je ne me …

Minerva secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et termina rapidement de lire la liste d'élève. Elle fit un rapide passage dans la salle de bain et parti se coucher.

Songeuse elle s'endormit en quelques minutes seulement, la tête pleines de questions et la cœur plein d'espoir. Cette nuit, elle en était sur elle rêverait de l'élève mystère et celle ci aurait des yeux noisettes et des cheveux bruns bouclés et indomptés.

* * *

Alors verdict? La fin approche il ne reste que deux chapitre à demain pour la suite :)

je risque d'avoir du retard pour la publication des deux derniers chapitres je m'en excuse d'avance.^^


	9. Déclaration

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre :)

* * *

Le lendemain, Minerva se leva avec un immense sourire. Ces rêves avaient été des plus agréables et bien qu'elle pensa que ses espoirs étaient totalement infondés, elle était impatiente de voir ce que lui réservait l'élève mystère aujourd'hui. Mais pour cela il fallait patienter jusqu'à midi. Toutefois elle croisa les doigts pour que l'énigme du jour ne soit pas aussi longue que celle de la veille car avec les aspics qui se terminaient et la préparation du bal qui aurait lieu le lendemain, elle avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.

Minerva s'habilla rapidement et alla prendre son petit déjeuner avant de s'atteler aux taches normalement destinées au directeur mais néanmoins délaissées par celui ci.

* * *

Lorsque la directrice adjointe put enfin aller déjeuner, la note, à son nom , était déjà présente sur la table des professeurs. L'animagus s'en saisit sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore et la lu rapidement.

_Bonjour professeur, _

_Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas vraiment d'énigme puisque vous allez revisiter deux de mes lieux favoris._

_Dans le premier vous y trouverez une nouvelle enveloppe. Ne l'ouvrez pas tout de suite. Suivez les instructions et rendez vous dans le deuxième lieu. Finissez le parcours avant le dîner._

_La première rencontre._

Minerva regarda rapidement l'heure et constata qu'elle avait le temps de manger rapidement puis de se rendre au premier lieu.

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, l'animagus se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie lieu de sa première rencontre avec l'élève mystère.

Minerva profita de la vue et respira l'air frais tout en se remémorant cette fameuse soirée. Elle sentait le soleil caresser sa peau et une petit brise vient défaire quelques mèches de son chignon habituellement impeccable. Un hululement lointain lui arracha un sourire. Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle et un bec lui mordiller gentiment la main. Avant qu'elle ai pu faire un geste, la chouette couleur noisette s'envola et Minerva découvrit l'enveloppe que l'élève lui avait déposé. Elle détacha la note qui allait avec.

_Je suis entourée de vert mais les émeraudes brillent plus que tout._

L'animagus réfléchit quelques instants et déduisit qu'il s'agissait du saule pleureur. Il était dans le parc, donc entouré de vert et c'était également en ce lieu que l'élève avait pour la première fois fait référence aux émeraudes.

Malheureusement à peine Minerva venait-elle de quitter la tour d'astronomie que l'immense horloge du château la rappela à ses devoirs. Maudissant une fois de plus le directeur, elle se dirigea à contre cœur vers ce qu'elle avait encore à faire pour clôturer les examens.

* * *

Il était dix huit heure passé quand Minerva termina enfin tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Les examinateurs étaient rentrés chez eux et les salles de classes remises en ordre.

Rapidement elle se rendit sous le saule pleureur. Lorsqu'elle traversa le branchage, elle trouva une nouvelle note et une autre enveloppe.

_Asseyez vous contre l'arbre et admirez la vue sur le lac. Ouvrez ensuite la première enveloppe._

Le professeur de métamorphose s'exécuta et admira le lac paisible avec le reflet déclinant du soleil couchant. C'était de toute beauté. Elle ouvrit ensuite la première enveloppe et trouva un parchemin plus long que les notes habituelles.

_Ma plume sinon vous ne sait autre sujet,_

_Mon pied sinon vers vous ne sait autre voyage,_

_Ma langue sinon vous ne sait autre langage,_

_Mon œil sinon vous ne connaît autre objet._

_Si je souhaite rien, vous êtes mon souhait,_

_Vous êtes le doux gain de mon plaisant dommage,_

_Vous êtes le seul but où vise mon courage,_

_Et seulement en vous tout mon rond se parfait._

Minerva relut plusieurs fois le poème pour s'en imprégner et porta son regard sur le lac. Un grand sourire apparaissait sur son visage et ses joues rosirent légèrement. Elle avait toujours été très sensible à la poésie mais ce poème là faisait naître des milliers de papillons dans son estomac.

Elle resta quelques instants à observer le lac tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur et les sensations très agréables de son estomac. L'animagus ouvrit ensuite la seconde enveloppe.

_Chère Minerva, voici maintenant un an où je t'ai vu pour la première fois avec des yeux nouveaux. Tu était magnifique. Je me rappelle ne pas avoir était très attentive à ton cours pour la première fois en sept ans tant j'étais occupée à t'admirer. Tout en toi me plaît, tout en toi m'attire. Ton maintien droit et fière, ta coiffure si parfaite , ton regard strict mais bienveillant, ton sourire que tu n'accordes pas souvent, tes yeux pétillants quand tu entends la bonne réponse à la question que tu viens de poser et tes lèvres qui forment des phrases plus magiques les unes que les autres. Tout ceci m'attire plus que de raison et je pourrai passer des heures à t'observer, à t'écouter, à te parler. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler que je ne bougerai pas de ma place._

_Ta présence m'apaise et me comble. Mon cœur s'accélère quand tu me regardes. Mes joues rougissent quand tu me complimentes. Ma respiration devient saccadée lorsque tu t'approches de moi car à ce moment là je sais que je pourrai sentir ton parfum. Ton parfum qui m'enivre comme jamais aucun autre parfum ne l'avait fait avant. Ton parfum qui me fait te désirer un peu plus à chaque seconde._

_Quand tu n'es pas là le monde me paraît fade mais dès que tu apparaît, celui ci devient vert, d'un vert pur, d'un vert émeraude semblable à tes yeux magnifiques._

_Et ton regard est si intense que je ne regarde plus les étoiles dans le ciel car je sais qu'elle sont plus belles dans tes yeux._

_Une élève qui t'aime._

_Ps : accepterai-tu d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de demain ? Si oui porte au dîner ton écharpe verte._

Minerva avait les mains qui tremblaient, le cœur qui s'emballait et le souffle court. Les milliers de papillons contenus dans son estomac s'étaient envolés définitivement. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir avec certitude qui était l'élève mystère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que se soit elle. Rien que d'imaginer que se soit elle, le professeur de métamorphose avait les mains moites, le cœur qui s'accélérait, la respiration saccadée et des papillons plein l'estomac. En temps normal Minerva ne se serait pas permis ce genre d'espoir mais là tout tendait vers elle et elle ne pouvait s'en empêchait.

* * *

Le dîner avait commencé depuis dix minutes quand Minerva quitta l'abri réconfortant du saule pleureur. Elle comprenait pourquoi l'élève mystère appréciait cet endroit. Elle se dirigea vers le château mais fit un rapide détour par ses appartements.

Elle entra quelques minutes plus tard dans la grande salle, son écharpe verte autour du cou.

- Vous avez froid Minerva, demanda Dumbledore.

- Pardon ?

- Votre écharpe.

- oui j'ai peur d'avoir pris un peu froid cet après midi, mentit Minerva.

Le repas se déroula sans aucun autre commentaire mais le directeur jetait régulièrement des regards en coin au professeur de métamorphose avec un sourire sur les lèvres comme s'il savait.

* * *

L'animagus regagna rapidement ses appartements et vient admirer une fois de plus la toile devant sa cheminée. Elle espérait que le petit carré vierge ne le serait plus mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Soupirant, elle alla se préparer pour se mettre au lit avec un bon livre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle attrapa un manuel de métamorphose et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sans un dernier regard pour le tableau, elle ne vit pas le G qui était apparue derrière le H.

* * *

Voilà chapitre un peu plus court que les autres.

Le poème est de pierre de Ronsard.

Le final pour lundi au plus tard promis :)

Bon week end!


	10. Le bal

Voici le dernier chapitre :)

Réponse au rar :

Peace : Merci beaucoup pour la review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. :)

Claire : Merci pour la review :) voici le chapitre tant attendue^^

* * *

Le lendemain, Minerva se leva rapidement. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire et elle voulait faire les choses bien. Mais pour ça elle devait d'abord aller voir quelqu'un. Le professeur de métamorphose s'apprêta rapidement et pris la direction de la grande salle.

En rentrant dans la salle, l'animagus repéra très vite la personne qu'il lui fallait. Prestement elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour, lança t-elle aux professeurs déjà présent, professeur Flitwick pourriez vous me rendre un petit service s'il vous plaît?

- Oui bien sur Minerva.

- Et bien voilà pourriez vous..., souffla t-elle à l'oreille du professeur d'enchantement.

- Pas de problème ma chère je m'en occupe vous pouvez comptez sur moi.

- Merci Fillius je vous revaudrai ça.

- Des projets Minerva ? Demanda le directeur les yeux remplit de malice.

- Peut être bien Albus …

- Et bien je suis heureux pour vous.

La directrice adjointe regarda Albus droit dans les yeux. Comment ce vieux filou arrivait-il à toujours tout savoir ? Enfin tant qu'il n'intervenait pas, cela convenait parfaitement à l'animagus.

- Merci Albus.

- Mais de rien très chère.

* * *

Minerva termina son repas et se dirigea vers le parc. Une fois le portail passé, elle transplana sur le chemin de traverse.

Elle se dirigea vers la banque Gringott. Elle avait besoin d'argent pour ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Bonjour je voudrai faire un retrait s'il vous plaît, dit l'animagus en arrivant devant un guichet tenu par un gobelin à l'air peu commode.

- Vous avez votre clé ? Demanda le gobelin sans lever les yeux de son recueil.

- La voici, répondit Minerva en la présentant.

Le gobelin l'examina quelques instants et sonna la cloche à sa droite. Un deuxième gobelin apparut aussitôt.

- Miss McGonagall souhaiterai faire un retrait, dit le premier gobelin en tendant la petite clé en or à son correspondant, coffre 567.

- Très bien veuillez me suivre Miss McGongall.

Le second gobelin emmena le professeur de métamorphose dans un étroit couloir puis il s'arrêta devant un chariot posé sur des rails dans le vide.

- Après vous, dit le gobelin en s'effaçant.

- Merci.

Minerva s'assit sur le siège coté vide et attrapa fermement la barre qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle connaissait le chemin menant à son coffre et celui ci aurait pu faire concurrence à un certain grand huit qu'elle avait aperçu une fois dans un parc d'attraction. Hormis les looping bien sur. Toutefois, l'animagus ne comprenait absolument pas ses moldus qui s'extasiaient devant ce genre d'attraction. Le chariot dans les sous sols de Gringo lui suffisait amplement et elle n'y montait pas de gaieté de cœur.

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin Minerva sortie de la banque, elle avait encore le cœur au bord des lèvres. Décidément elle détestait devoir retirer de l'argent. Peut être était ce pour ça qu'elle était très économe. Enfin, avec les quelques gallions qu'elle avait en poche, elle allait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entrait dans la boutique de Madame Guipure.

- Oh bonjour professeur McGonagall, que puis je pour vous ?

- Bonjour Madame Guipure, je souhaiterai trouver une robe de soirée.

- Et bien malheureusement je n'en ai plus pour le moment j'ai été dévalisé la semaine dernière, les étudiants vous savez pour le bal de fin d'année...mais je peux vous indiquer une autre boutique.

- Oui se serait aimable à vous.

- Voici, dit Mme Guipure en tendant un papier avec une adresse marquée dessus, il vous fallait autre chose?

Minerva hésita un peu et se lanca.

- Et bien oui, en fait j'aurai besoin de quelques autres choses.

- Je vous écoute, continua Mme Guipure en emmenant le professeur vers le fond du magasin.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, le professeur McGonagall quittait la boutique de vêtements les bras chargés de sacs. D'un réducto bien placé, elle rétrécit ses paquets et les mit dans sa poche.

- Et bien voici une bonne chose de faite, pensa t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle regarda l'adresse que lui avait fourni Mme Guipure et se mit en route.

Minerva flânait devant les boutiques lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une vitrine. Rapidement elle s'en approcha et observa le contenu de celle ci.

- Il est magnifique, murmura t-elle, et parfaitement approprié.

Sans diverger une seule seconde, le professeur de métamorphose entra dans la boutique.

- Bonjour, dit le vendeur, que puis je faire pour vous aider ?

- Bonjour je souhaiterai acheter ceci, répondit Minerva en désignant l'article dans la vitrine.

- Bien sur, c'est pour un cadeau ?

- Non pas du tout.

Le vendeur prit l'article et l'emballa rapidement dans sa boite.

- Voici, cela fera deux gallions et trois noises s'il vous plaît.

Minerva déglutit à l'entente du prix. Elle l'avait trouvé tellement si beau qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention au prix. Cependant, il lui faisait envie. Aussi paya t-elle le vendeur avant de sortir du magasin un nouveau paquet en main.

* * *

La directrice adjointe consulta sa monte et vit qu'il était presque midi. Aussi décida t-elle de s'arrêter manger au chaudron baveur. Elle s'installa sur la terrasse et fit un signe à Tom, le patron du bar, pour commander. Une fois sa commande passée, Minerva repensa à cette dernière semaine et à l'élève mystère. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être à se soir qu'on dirait une gamine impatiente d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. L'animagus sourit à cette pensée. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps elle ne se reconnaissait plus tellement. Il suffisait de prendre la journée d'aujourd'hui par exemple, jamais elle n'avait fait ça auparavant. Passer la journée sur le chemin de traverse à faire les boutiques et à s'acheter ce dont elle avait envie était une première pour elle. Mais elle adorait ça !

Tom arriva avec la commande de Minerva. Il l'a servit et à peine fut-il parti qu'une chouette vient se poser sur la table de l'animagus pour lui déposer une lettre. Minerva fronça les sourcils en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

_Bonjour professeur, _

_Une dernière énigme : Au tiers de l'heure avant le début, la rose changera de main sous le regard de la sirène et de la mariée._

( Et bien c'est la première fois que l'on me donne rendez vous de cette manière, dit doucement le professeur de métamorphose un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Minerva termina son repas, paya l'addition et se rendit dans le dernier magasin qu'elle devait visiter. Elle en ressortit une heure et demi plus tard. Un nouveau paquet avait rejoint ceux présents dans sa poche. Elle s'arrêta prendre un thé dans un café pour profiter un peu du soleil, puis elle se décida à rentrer pour Poudlard.

* * *

Minerva passa les grandes portes du château et prit la direction de ses appartements. Au passage elle repéra l'endroit désigné par l'énigme. Sans un regard pour la toile devant sa cheminée qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur tant elle avait passé du temps à l'observer, l'animagus entra dans sa chambre où elle commença à défaire ses paquets.

Elle ouvrit son armoire et sortit toutes les vieilles robes qu'elle portait depuis des années. Même si l'élève mystère n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait, Minerva avait envie de changer, de plaire. Cette semaine à attendre impatientement une nouvelle énigme, à découvrir qu'elle avait un admirateur secret ou plutôt une admiratrice, avait rappelé à elle des sentiments qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oublié. Oh elle n'était pas malheureuse loin de là, elle aimait son travail, elle avait un bon salaire, un toit sur la tête et de quoi manger tous les jours mais cette semaine, elle avait pris conscience qu'il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie. Un petit quelque chose qu'elle ne trouverai pas dans son travail ou la compagnie de ses collègues et élèves. Il lui manquait une présence. Quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Et même si l'élève mystère n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait, elle voulait trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager son quotidien, ses soucis, ses joies, ses tristesses, ses anecdotes, sa vie. Minerva voulait du changement dans sa vie et cela commençait par sa garde robe. Elle avait acheté à Mme Guipure tout un assortiment de robes de différente couleurs, bien que le vert restait la couleur dominante de son armoire. S'ajoutaient à cela quelques chapeaux s'accommodant parfaitement avec ses nouvelles robes et deux écharpes supplémentaires.

Le professeur de métamorphose passa le reste de son après midi à ranger ses affaires et à se préparer pour le bal.

* * *

Quand l'heure du rendez vous de l'élève mystère approcha, l'animagus ne tenait plus en place ! Elle ne cessait de faire des aller retour dans son salon l'œil fixé sur la pendule. Elle ne voulait pas y aller trop en avance et montrer à l'élève qu'elle était on ne peut plus impatiente mais elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard non plus,ce qui aurait envoyé à coup sur un mauvais message. N'y tenant plus le professeur McGonagall attrapa un châle léger et quitta ses appartements.

Minerva arriva rapidement au lieu de rendez vous et se posta devant le tableau de la sirène. Celle ci ainsi que la mariée dans le tableau d'à coté la complimentèrent sur sa robe.

- C'est une très belle robe professeur.

- Miss Granger est ce vous ?

- Moi ?

- C'est vous l'élè...

L'animagus s'interrompit quand elle détailla du regard son élève. Hermione portait une robe bustier rouge vif qui lui arrivaient au dessus des genoux avec des chaussures à talons rouges également. Deux lacets remontaient sur le mollet de la préfète pour accrocher ses chaussures. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et remontés en un chignon chic mais lâche avec quelques mèches qui s'en échappaient. Un collier simple venait sertir le cou de la préfète et une broche était accrochée sur son bustier. Minerva passa ses doigts dessus. La broche représentait une chouette en plein vol. La directrice adjointe sourit et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

- Vous ne laissez rien au hasard n'est ce pas ?

- Non professeur, répondit Hermione dans un sourire, mais il y avait quand même une part de hasard.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, Hermione se rapprocha de Minerva et sortit une rose qu'elle tenait dans son dos, je ne pouvais connaître votre réaction.

- Oh, fut tout ce que l'animagus dont les joues prirent une teinte rosées quand elle se saisit de la rose.

- Vous venez ? Demanda Hermione en tendant sa main au professeur, le bal a commencé.

- Heu...oui.

Minerva prit la main d'Hermione et se laissa guider dans la grande salle. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle entra en contact avec la main d'Hermione. Bon sang mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ou du moins un peu. Là, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Son esprit avait arrêté de réfléchir quand elle avait senti la main d'Hermione se refermer sur la sienne. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle avait chaud et ses joues étaient rouges elle en était sur ! Elle trouvait Hermione magnifique et une seule envie la tiraillait. Embrasser la préfète ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas comme ça, pas devant tout le monde.

Hermione guida le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à la piste de danse. C'est lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la hanche de cette dernière, que l'animagus sembla revenir à la réalité. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur et commença à danser.

- Vous vous sentez bien professeur ? Demande Hermione en se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre

- Heu oui oui tout va bien Miss Granger, Minerva déglutit. Elle avait chaud ! Et la mimique de la préfète la faisait fondre littéralement. Le cœur de l'animagus accéléra un peu plus quand elle plongea dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle aurait voulu s'y noyer. La voix de la jeune fille la ramena sur terre.

- Je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas tout arrêté quand vous avez su que j'étais une fille.

- Voyons Miss Granger, pourquoi aurais je fais cela ? Je suis très ouverte d'esprit contrairement à ce que peuvent laisser croire les apparences.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté professeur mais cela restait quand même délicat à avouer.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ça Miss Granger !

- Je le sais professeur et je n'ai pas honte c'était juste délicat vis à vis de …vous.

La musique s'arrêta et une nouvelle valse débuta. Les deux femmes ne bougèrent pas et continuèrent de danser.

- De moi ?

- Et bien oui, de votre réaction...de vos sentiments...

- Je...suivez moi, Minerva prit la main d'Hermione et l'emmena en direction du parc.

Minerva les conduisit sous le saule pleureur. Celui ci n'étant pas très éloigné du château, on entendait la musique du bal.

- Vous voulez savoir ma réaction Hermione ?

- Oui professeur.

- Vous m'avez intrigué, vous m'avez baladé dans tout le château pour me montrer qui vous êtes, vous m'avez fait me sentir ridicule face à vos énigmes que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre, vous m'avez fait ressentir ce que j'avais longtemps oublié, vous m'avez fait me sentir belle, j'ai reçu la plus belle déclaration de ma vie sous cet arbre, vous m'avez fait me sentir aimé et enfin ...vous m'avez obsédé !

Minerva termina sa tirade en fondant sur les lèvres d'Hermione. La préfète répondit au baiser et attrapa son professeur par les hanches pour se rapprocher d'elle. L'animagus passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la jeune femme pour approfondir le baiser. Le cœur des deux femmes battait à tout rompre. Haletante, elles rompirent le baiser pour respirer mais restèrent front contre front à se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Je suis contente de vous avoir faire ressentir autant de choses, mais pour le ridicule ce n'était pas volontaire je voulais juste attirer votre attention.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu parles trop.

-Faites moi taire professeur, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire provocateur.

- Avec plaisir.

Sur ces mots Minerva engagea un nouveau baiser qui les laissèrent à bout de souffle une nouvelle fois. Au loin la musique d'un slow se fit entendre. Hermione plaça ses bras autour du cou de son professeur qui descendit les siennes sur les hanches de son élève. Elle commencèrent à danser tendrement.

- Au fait, vous êtes magnifique.

- Merci, dit Minerva en rougissant.

- Ne rougissez pas vous l'êtes vraiment ! Encore plus que dans mes rêves, fit Hermione avec un clin d'œil, et j'aime beaucoup le collier.

Hermione détaillait son professeur. Celle ci avait pour la première fois en sept ans détaché ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. L'animagus portait une robe bleu nuit cintrée tenue par deux bretelles et qui descendait jusqu'au pied. Un châle de la même couleur de la robe recouvrait ses épaules. Autour de son cou, Minerva portait le collier qu'elle avait vu le matin même sur le chemin de traverse. C'était une chaîne en or blanc avec comme pendentif une chouette en plein vol qui se déplaçait de long de la chaîne en battant des ailes.

- Il m'a fait penser à toi quand je l'ai vu dans la vitrine, je l'ai trouvé sublime et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'acheter.

- J'en suis flattée, dit Hermione dans un sourire.

- D'ailleurs je suis très impressionnée que tu ais réussi à venir à bout du processus d'animagi toute seule.

- Je ne suis pas la meilleur élève de Poudlard pour rien.

- C'est vrai et non seulement tu es la meilleure mais tu es celle que j'aime le plus.

Hermione touchée par ces quelques mots captura les lèvres de son professeur. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Hermione frissonnait.

- Tu as froid ? Demanda Minerva, cela devait faire bientôt une heure qu'elles étaient dehors et une légère brise était apparue rendant l'air frais.

- Pas exactement, Hermione se rapprocha de sa partenaire et l'embrassa dans le cou. Celle ci frissonna au contact des lèvres de la jeune femme. Malicieusement Hermione demanda à son tour. Vous avez froid ?

- Pas exactement, articula Minerva dont la respiration devenait saccadée au fur et à mesure que le jeune femme poursuivait ses baisers.

Minerva sentait un brasier s'allumer dans son bas ventre et se répandre dans tout son corps à chaque fois que les lèvres de la jeune femme entraient en contact avec sa peau. Brièvement elle captura les lèvres d'Hermione puis l'entraîna vers le château.

La porte des appartements de Minerva était à peine refermé qu'Hermione l'attrapa par la taille pour lui donner un baiser à couper le souffle.

Minerva entraîna Hermione vers la chambre où elles tombèrent toutes les deux sur le lit. Les vêtements s'éparpillèrent, les caresses se firent plus précises et les souffles plus court. Les respirations devinrent saccadée, les corps brûlants et les gémissements plus forts. Les deux femmes s'aimèrent passionnément toute la nuit et s'endormir au petit matin dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla doucement et se tourna vers Minerva. Cependant elle était seule dans le lit.

- Minerva ?

Personne ne répondit et Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé tout ça une fois de plus. Toutefois elle n'était pas dans son lit et ce n'était pas sa chambre. S'enroulant dans le drap, Hermione s'aventura dans l'appartement. Elle rejoint le salon où elle vit le tableau qu'elle avait fait. Elle le parcourut du bout des doigts puis observa l'ensemble de la pièce. Sur le bureau elle aperçut une note avec son prénom dessus.

_A l'ombre de l'interdit, là où l'eau se brise contre la nature, le monstre du lac n'ose s'aventurer._

_A toi de me trouver !_

Hermione sourit, c'était un juste retour des choses. Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'habilla rapidement. Elle métamorphosa sa robe en un jean chemise et se mis en route.

La chasse est ouverte Minerva !

* * *

Voilà :) faites pleuvoir les reviews et je vous met un épilogue ;)


	11. épilogue

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews, ça a été un réel plaisir.

* * *

Hermione consulta sa montre et sourit.

- Elle doit l'avoir vu maintenant, pensa t-elle.

Nostalgique, Hermione repensa au moment où tout avez commencé.

* * *

_Flash back : _

_Hermione sortit des appartements de Minerva, son énigme à la main. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Minerva, la jeune fille ne se dirigea pas vers le parc mais vers la tour d'astronomie._

_Une fois en haut de la tour, Hermione avait une vue imprenable sur le parc et le lac. Elle avait déjà une idée d'où se trouvait son aînée. Grâce à ses balades aériennes, elle connaissait le parc dans sa totalité. Ce que peu d'élève savait c'est que le lac côtoyait en partie la forêt interdite. Il existait un petite clairière à l'orée de la forêt interdite qui donnait sur le lac. Des rochers séparaient la clairière du lac. Un phénomène inexpliqué provoquait des vagues dans cette partie du lac. Celle ci venait s'écraser contre la barrière de rocher. _

_Hermione relut une dernière fois l'énigme. _

_A l'ombre de l'interdit, là où l'eau se brise contre la nature, le monstre du lac n'ose s'aventurer._

_- oui je suis sur qu'elle est là !_

_De plus, Hermione avait une fois passé toute l'après midi à observer son professeur dans cette même clairière sous sa forme d'animagi. Mais ça, Minerva l'ignorait._

_La jeune femme monta sur les créneaux et ouvrit les bras. Elle respira la douce brise et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Elle adorait faire ça. Lorsqu'elle eut parcouru la moitié de la tour d'astronomie en chute libre, elle se transforma et ouvrit ses ailes pour se laisser porter par les courants d'air. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour du parc, se laissant griser par cette sensation de liberté._

_De loin elle remarqua son professeur exactement là où elle le pensait. Elle descendit en piquet tel un aigle qui fond sur sa proie. Au dernier moment elle redressa son vol et atterrit sans bruit près du professeur de métamorphose. Cette dernière était allongée dans l'herbe, un bras sur les yeux pour se protéger du soleil. Hermione reprit forme humaine et l'observa un moment._

_- Elle était facile celle là, dit -elle dans un sourire._

_- Il me semblait bien avoir senti un léger courant d'air, répondit Minerva en se redressant pour admirer la jeune fille, je crains de ne pas avoir le même talent que toi pour les énigmes. Cependant comment as tu fait pour trouver aussi rapidement. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui venait ici._

_- C'est le cas ! D'autant plus qu'il faut traverser un petit bout de la forêt interdite, peu de monde s'y risquerait._

_- Donc ? Comment connais tu cet endroit ? Demanda Minerva en se rapprochant de la jeune femme._

_- Eh bien...il se trouve que je passais par là et que je t'ai aperçu de loin..._

_- Hermione ? _

_- Oui ? La préfète releva les yeux vers Minerva. Leurs visages étaient très proches._

_- Tu as triché !_

_- Ça se pourrait bien, sourit malicieusement Hermione en capturant tendrement les lèvres de son professeur._

_Les deux femmes passèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, chacune profitant des bras de l'autre._

_Une heure plus tard, les deux femmes étaient allongées dans l'herbe, la tête d'Hermione reposait sur le ventre de Minerva qui passait ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune femme._

_- Hermione ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Comment as tu su que j'étais ici ?_

_- Il y a quelques mois j'ai passé toute une après midi à t'observer dans cette clairière._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Vraiment, sourit Hermione en se redressant et en plantant son regard dans celui de Minerva, ça a été l'un des plus beaux après midi de ma vie même si j'étais invisible à tes yeux._

_- Tu sais Hermione tu n'as jamais été invisible à mes yeux._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Quand j'ai appris que tu étais une fille, je me suis mis à espérer de tout mon cœur que se soit toi l'élève mystère. Et depuis que je t'ai vu hier dans ta magnifique robe de bal, je suis sur un petit nuage, dit Minerva en embrassant la jeune femme._

_Quelques instants plus tard, les deux femmes étaient de nouveau silencieuses. C'était un silence apaisant, réconfortant._

_- Minerva ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Comment est ce que...tu vois la suite ?_

_- Et bien pour commencer, Minerva se redressa et prit en coupe le visage d'Hermione, je ne te lâche pas des vacances, si tu veux bien de moi bien sur ?_

_- Quelle question !_

_- Et pour la suite on verra._

_- Ça me va, fit Hermione en capturant une fois de plus les lèvres de Minerva._

_Fin du Flash back._

Hermione sourit un peu plus. Après les deux mois les plus merveilleux de sa vie, elle avait emménagé avec Minerva dans un appartement dans le centre de Londres. Hermione avait commencé ses études de médicomage et Minerva avait repris son poste à Poudlard. Elle avait cependant négocier de ne plus faire de ronde pouvant ainsi rejoindre sa bien aimée une fois les cours dispensés.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elles étaient ensemble. Hermione avait décroché un poste à Sainte Mangouste et Minerva était devenue directrice de Poudlard lorsque Dumbledore avait décidé de prendre une retraite bien méritée.

* * *

Minerva se leva et entreprit de se préparer une tasse de thé. Hermione était partie tôt ce matin et ne rentrerai qu'en milieu d'après midi. Sur la table, un mot d'Hermione attendait Minerva.

_Bonjour mon cœur, _

_Sous l'œil bienveillant des quatre, le géant de pierre garde précieusement son trésor. Celui ci s'illumine trois heures avant le soleil couchant._

Minerva sourit. C'était devenu un jeu entre elle, une fois de temps en temps une énigme apparaissait.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserve mon ange, dit Minerva en buvant son thé. Très bien la dernière phrase m'indique l'heure, ne reste plus qu'a trouver l'endroit.

Hermione faisait de temps en temps référence aux quatre. Généralement cela faisait référence aux fondateurs de Poudlard. La réponse était donc sûrement au château. Minerva transplana rapidement pour Poudlard. En chemin elle croisa le professeur Flitwick.

- Bonjour Minerva, il est rare de vous voir au château le week end.

- Bonjour Fillius oui c'est vrai. Hermione m'a laissé une énigme ce matin.

- Oh et bien bonne chasse !

Minerva passa son après midi à parcourir le château. Elle passa en revue tous les tableaux de tous les étages. Elle savait qu'il y en avait un des quatre fondateurs mais elle ne savait plus où.

- Toujours là Minerva ?

- Et oui Fillius je cherche toujours.

- Peut être puis-je vous aider, que cherchez vous exactement.

- Un tableau représentant les fondateurs, je sais qu'il y en a un mais je ne le trouve pas.

- Je crois qu'il a été déplacé il y a peu de temps dans la tour de l'horloge.

- D'accord merci Fillius.

Alors comme ça il a été déplacé ? Minerva avait une idée très précise de qui l'avait déplacé.

Dans la tour de l'horloge, elle aperçu le tableau. Il ne restait plus qu'a trouver le géant de pierre. Ce qui ne fut pas très difficile pour Minerva, puisqu'il se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la salle où reposait le tableau. Minerva regarda sa montre. Il était bientôt l'heure indiqué dans l'énigme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil pénétra à travers une lucarne et illumina la hache du géant de pierre. Le faisceau lumineux rebondit sur la hache et se reflétait à un endroit particulier du mur.

Minerva suivit la lumière et s'accroupit face au mur. Elle découvrit alors une boite assez grande. Une note était dessus.

_Ouvre la._

L'animagus obéit. La boite renfermait une superbe robe d'un vert pailleté. Une nouvelle note se trouvait à l'intérieur.

_Pour vingt heures de travers, à dix mètre derrière le chaudron, gobelins et sorciers s'en vont manger._

Minerva prit la boite et se dirigea vers les appartements qu'elle avait dans le château. Le prochain rendez vous était dans une heure et demi et la directrice se prépara rapidement. Elle s'admira ensuite dans la glace puis quitta ses appartements pour se diriger vers le parc.

* * *

Le rendez vous donné par Hermione était un nouveau restaurant qui avait ouvert près du chaudron baveur. Une fois le portail passé, Minerva transplana pour le chemin de traverse.

- Tu es magnifique.

Minerva se retourna et aperçue Hermione qui l'attendait devant le restaurant dans une robe rouge qui lui rappela fortement celle qu'elle avait eu pour le bal de fin d'année de Poudlard. L'animagus rejoignit sa compagne.

- Merci tu as fait des folies, dit Minerva en l'embrassant.

- Ça en vaut la peine tu es splendide. Je t'emmène ?

- Je te suis.

La jeune femme prit la main de Minerva et la mena à travers le petit restaurant. Elles arrivèrent dans une petite salle romantique où elles étaient seules. Elles firent un dîner tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, les chandelles, le champagne et les roses étaient au rendez vous.

Lorsque le moment du dessert arriva, une douce musique se fit entendre. Hermione invita Minerva à danser et les deux femmes commencèrent un tango terriblement sensuel. Une fois le tango finit, Hermione offrit une rose à Minerva et mit un pied à terre.

- Minerva, cela fait maintenant quatre ans que les énigmes nous ont réuni et ces quatre années furent plus belles les unes que les autres. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes cotés. Minerva McGonagall, veux tu m'épouser ?

Minerva releva Hermione et l'embrassa passionnément. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle murmura un oui plein d'émotion à la jeune femme. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Oubliant le dessert, les deux femmes transplanèrent dans leur appartements où elles scellèrent leur nouvelle union.

Fin.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que cet épilogue répond à vos attentes. :)

Une dernière review?

Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette histoire et à bientôt peut être pour de nouvelles histoires.

Duchaillu.


End file.
